Seta-Gane Shorts
by Unchained Silence
Summary: Random fluff of one of our favourite pairs in small doses. [Endless Stories][Persona 4 Universe]
1. First Pair

Seta-Gane Shorts

 **First Pair**

"Souji?"

The silver haired protagonist looked at her innocently."What?"

She let out an exasperated sigh. He was at it again, playing games with her. Not like it bothered her too much, but he had a tendency to be able to pull at her in ways no one else did. His teasing at times was relentless, and while he knew how to get under anyone's skin, it was doubly frustrating that she of all people should be affected by him...

"Why on earth did you think it was funny to come to Inaba and visit me at work of all places?"

He shrugged nonchalantly."I thought it was a good surprise."

She growled slightly in frustration."I was at work, and you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Souji tilted his head in acknowledgement."That is true..."

She balled her fists under the table.

"And I like to have my dignity when I'm in public but someone keeps making me lose it." She narrowed on him which only turned his face of neutrality into a grin.

"My bad..." The sarcasm hit REALLY hard which caused her to lose control for a moment. In a flash of rage, she threw her cap at him which was met with a swift body movement to the side causing the article of clothing to miss. If anything it only mad her more angry.

"Fine..." She got up from the Kotatsu that they were sitting at and walked over to his side. Souji looked up, expecting a menacing glare or expecting her to pounce on him with a cuddle. His eyebrow rose in curiosity however when he saw her blank expressionless face. _Something is off here..._

-SMACK-

"Ouch," Souji doubled over to curl up in front of her as she pulled her leg back from a swift kick to his side.

"That's for coming down without telling me," she said plainly without emotion. Souji groaned while slowly rolling away from her,but she continued to stalk him.

-SMACK-

" _That_ is for making me look silly in front of everyone." And again.

-SMACK-

" _That_ is for a lack of forward planning." And again.

-SMACK-

"And _that_ one is for getting me the day off." Naoto took a deep breath as her rage fell away. She looked down to inspect her work, Souji laid out flat at her feet. A small smile pulled at her lips. "That works surprisingly well..."

Souji held his side feebly. "F-Feeling better?"

"Most definitely." The silverette just shook his head as Naoto loomed over him, her relaxed expression now replaced with a shred of sympathy. She knelt next to her subdued boyfriend and tucked her much longer navy blue hair behind her ear.

"But I love you for coming to see me when you can." She laid a gentle kiss on his cheek. Her voice became lighter as she smiled serenely. "I know sometimes it can be tough, but I always appreciate how much you do and believe me, I'd rather have you here or be in the city with you full time." Her sweet smile caused Souji to blush heavily under her gaze. (Not something that happened often).

Souji coughed uncomfortably, forgetting the pain in his side. "I would say the same to you..." Naoto giggled.

"It's fine, you always show me you care..." She placed a hand at his cheek and stroked softly. Souji leaned into her touch, savouring the feeling.

"I miss this..." She leaned down again and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Same here." She ran her hand through his hair. She ruffled it slightly as she sighed. One of the biggest issues about their conflicting timetable was how much time they didn't have together. Souji had spent more time out of Inaba to avoid shadow incidents. Cursed with always having something flare up while he was in town, his trips to his home away from home became less frequent.

 _'I can't really blame him at this point; it can't be a coincidence after so long...'_ Souji coughed, which caused her attention to shift back to him.

"Naoto, I was thinking..." She tilted her head in curiosity, silently motioning him to continue.

"I would like to know if you want to move into the city with me?" He asked sheepishly. Souji very rarely asked things that hesitantly. Naoto recoiled very slightly; most people wouldn't notice but Souji picked up on it immediately.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you about it I-" Naoto put a finger to his lips as she looked at him sternly.

"Do you really think I'll dismiss a question like that right away?" Souji shrugged lightly.

"No, but I can imagine you are super busy out here." The sleuth shook her head.

"I'm never so busy that I'll disregard such a question. Souji-kun, I know we have a distance between us, but if there is anything that can bring us together on a more consistent basis then I can give it a go." She stroked his left cheek affectionately.

"But you work at the station-"

"No, I work there as a freelance detective and use it as a temporary base of operations. I spend more time training others than actually solving crimes within the area." She paused to pull his nose. "You know more than anyone I get most of my main cases when I travel abroad."

"Yeah, that's true." Souji flushed, knowing he was being lectured in a typical Naoto fashion.

"Remember, I maybe your girlfriend but I am still a Shirogane." She smiled as she tilted his face to her. "I'm free to move wherever I need to go to get a job done and I will still have to fly if I need to deal with cases."

"Yeah, I know." She stroked him lovingly.

"So moving to the city, while it would need some paperwork and an advance notice... I'm not against the idea." A small smile formed on Souji's lips.

"However I do have a question."

The former leader raised an eye brow. "Hmm?"

"Why do you not want to move here?" Souji sighed as he let go of a breath he'd been subconsciously holding.

"I feel responsible."

Naoto blinked in confusion."What?"

"I feel that I attract too much danger when I'm here. Every time I step into this town, something happens, something flares up and we as a group and the others around us have to deal with it."

Naoto's face turned to worry.

"You feel the P-1 and other events are your fault?" Souji nodded.

"Not exactly my fault, but things seem to get all out of hand when anything to do with the Wild Card is involved. To be honest, at this point I want to live a life and start looking towards the future."

"Does your future include me?"

Souji gave her a small smile and took her hand in his."Always, Naoto. If I was alone then this wouldn't be an issue."

She looked at him curiously."How so?"

"If I had no attachment to this place I wouldn't feel the need to return whenever there is danger. I wouldn't worry about the looming threat of Minazuki where ever I go. I wouldn't worry about Elizabeth's next attempt as using me as her guest's escape clause for his fate. I would just deal with them when the time comes, but..."

"Mmm?"

"But I have to think about the family here, the team, the people in the town and you." His smile shifted into a frown. "I don't want to be the reason why things keep happening here. When I'm in the city things are fine, probably even too quiet but hell, I'm not going to lie: I like the fact that no-one's life is in danger." She nodded in agreement.

"I see your point. It worries me too when the investigation team is needed for situations in this town. Plus I would prefer not to raise my gun at you ever again. That was one of the single hardest moments of my life."

Souji agreed solemnly. "So while I don't want to uproot you from the life you have here, I would be honoured for you to join me at my place in the city."

She leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips, just enough to reassure him of her feelings but also to tease that there might be more later.

"While I can't say right this second that it's a yes, I'll enquire about my situation with the utmost enthusiasm." She smiled.

"Naoto?"

"Yes?"

"You look beautiful." Naoto sputtered at the direct and intense compliment, her face tripling in colour instantly.

"Ah- Senpai..." Yeah, always _Senpai_ when she was embarrassed. He reached up to run his hand through her longer navy locks.

"You look beautiful in any look you have." He was referring to the new image she had taken up since her last year of high school. She had let her hair grow long, and when she first revealed her new look following a lack of appearances at the team gatherings,the four male members of the group were left in embarrassed awe.

"Souji-kun, please stop. You know how bad I am with compliments." He smirked.

"You know that just makes me compliment you more right?" She huffed in faint annoyance.

"I'm aware of that too. Just cuddle me occasionally and I'll be fine." His smirk grew and he raised an eyebrow.

"Anything else?" She caught on to the implication and threw him a coy smile of her own.

"When it's quiet and no one is around, then I'm in your hands."

"Like now?"

"Maybe..." And with that she leaned down to kiss him again.

* * *

Ah finally after so long it's nice to be back for the moment. This will just be a a series of places to put various ideas of this pair down on paper. At the end of each one I'll give a timeline of where is all goes so it should make a bit more sense.

Timeline of this story (Brackets signify where my other fics go):

Persona 4 (When the Light Fades Understanding Me My Christmas Present) (Chocolate) Persona 4 Arena P4 Arena Ultimax The Golden P4 Dancing All Night Naoto x Detective (This Chapter)


	2. Inappropriate Pair

**Second Chapter. Weirdly enough this was completed first. This was inspired by Leaflett's 'For All He Knew'. You should read it, it's really funny.**

 **This takes place after Christmas (Sequel to My Christmas Present) but before Valentines Day story events. Set a couple days before the soon to be finished Sisters at War.**

 **Beta'd by KasaiStormDog**

 **Document Name: Second Pair (Original: Oops pt1)**

* * *

"Hey Naoto?" She perked up at the call of her name.

"Yes Senpai?" He raised an eye brow at the formality. "What? We are in public and with them..."

She pointed to the rest of the investigation team who were all having their lunch on the roof as normal. Pre-occupied in their own conversation and discussion. Souji acknowledged her reasoning with a nod and pulled a book out of his bag, opening it to a random page and pointing at it like he was asking her a question.

"Naoto, I have an empty house after school..." He started in a low tone, hoping she could pick up on his implied question. She fought back the immediate blush on cheeks the best she could and nodded.

"What is it you need help with Senpai?" He tilted his head nonchalantly, happy him and his girlfriend is on the same page.

"I need to run some of these problems by you and I was gonna request your assistance of the origin of them so I can understand them further." He gave a knowing smile. "...So I don't have to take up so much of your time."

Naoto looked down and put her hand to her chin in thought to disguise the amount of concentration it took to suppress her blush. "Will that be all?"

The look of evil intent he gave her warned the sleuth that he was playing one of his games again. "We'll just go over what we studied at Christmas."

Just like that it all hit her again.

 _'...Unrestricted Passion?'_

 _'I want to be one with you Souji Seta.'_

 _'No more words, just actions.'_

The anti blush protection broke as her face flared hotly. She gave him the most withering glare she could. "That would be enough Senpai." She quickly took out a note book and ripped out a page and started scribbling on it. Souji recoiled at the fierceness of her actions. She scrunched up the paper and threw it at him in anger.

"Ass!" She cried as she stomped off to the others in the group who now had the focus on the pair.

"Naoto-kun, what was that about?" Yukiko asked curiously. She turned to the leader, eyes narrowed in frustration.

"Senpai just doesn't know his limits on teasing people." The group looked at Souji with eyes of accusation. He just shrugged innocently.

"I've learnt my lesson." He smiled. Rise just shook her head and patted the ground next to her.

"Its fine Naoto-kun, come and sit here with me and Kanji-kun." Kanji nodded.

"Yeah Senpai won't bully you here."Naoto smiled as she walked over to the two and perched between them.

"It's nice to have some teammates who were supportive." Souji nodded to himself on that statement.

 _'I can't argue with that.'_

He opened the scrunched up piece of paper that Naoto threw at him as a hunch there was more to that display than just being angry at him.

 _Meet me at the main gate right after school, be quick!_

Souji smiled as he put everything into place.

 _'Clever girl...'_

After school Souji managed to duck the rest of the team using the reasoning that Naoto has a study session with him and he's already in her bad books after his display at lunch. They unsympathetically waved him away with the assumption they're sending him for judgement to hell. He reached the main gate of the school in record time not wanting to keep the possibly still enraged detective waiting. He spotted her waiting stoically by the front, her eyes intently on him coming towards herself. As soon as he was in vicinity she turned on her heel and began to walk out.

"Let's go." She said simply without looking back. Souji smiled sheepishly and jogged after her. Getting a few roads away from the school Naoto finally started conversation.

"Sorry about that Senpai. I had to remove the suspicion of our activities from the others and you didn't give me much choice at the time." Souji gave her an apologetic smile.

"My bad, I should've known better." He nudged her in the arm. "I'd known that was coming if I was paying attention."

She turned to him with an eye brow raised. "Even as far as we've gone..." She blushed heavily as memories of intimacy spun in her head. "I'd prefer not to have an audience to our relationship."

Souji grinned."You make it sound like some sort of secret affair."

"S-Senpai, please..." She spluttered. "I am just not ready to face them."

"Is there any specific reason?" Naoto turned to him with a face he couldn't read.

"Are you acting clueless to play mind games with me?" Souji shot back with one of confusion.

"Ok I'll bite; I have no idea what you are talking about?" Naoto just shook her head and sped up her walk speed.

"Hey! You didn't answer me..."

"And we are here." Souji shoved the door open standing aside for Naoto who politely stepped passed him.

"The Dojima residence always feels homely whenever I step in here." Souji patted her on the shoulder.

"Yeah it's more like home now than anything else to be honest" The sleuth turned to him curiously.

"Are you ever planning on staying in Inaba after you go back to the city?" Souji shrugged.

"Not sure yet, I'm waiting to see what life does for me." Naoto's face fell at his words but he apologetically raised his arms in defence. "If you are worried about not seeing me after I go, I swear on my life I'll do my absolute best to see you when I can." His words had the desired effect.

"Sorry for making you worry Senpai..." He slipped off her hat which caused her to gasp then ruffled her hair.

"I understand your concern, I'm not gonna damage your trust and feelings in me just like that. I'll do whatever I can to be with you as much as possible." Naoto looked up at him with a pleased expression.

"I did not want to play on your guilty conscious Souji-kun; maybe I'm being selfish about this..." He pitched her cheek.

"Ah ah ah. You know how I feel about that. I completely understand." He scooped her up with his right arm, hoisting her off her feet while kicking the door shut with his right leg. Naoto instinctively wrapped her legs around her boyfriend trying to ignore the quickly rising temperature in her face and how close the two were.

"W-What are you doing Senpai?" He grinned while planting a kiss on her forehead.

"To the sofa!" He said gleefully causing Naoto to sigh in exasperation. She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely, going with him with minimal resistance.

 _'I might as well go for the ride...'_

...

On the sofa, while Naoto was straddling Souji's lap causally leaning against him. His hands wandered under her shirt and rubbed the small of her back leisurely causing her to purr in contentment.

"Who gave you permission to place your hands there?" Souji smirked.

"I'm sorry; do you want me to stop?"

"No..." The breathless answer invaded his ears.

"Naoto-chan?" She leaned back to look at him. Whenever he used that name, it was like a signal she couldn't ignore. The atmosphere suddenly got heavy as they matched gazes. She saw the faints of a blush on his face and is damn sure she had already doubled in colour, but at that point she didn't care. Her hands traced along his shoulders and took his face in her hands.

"Souji-kun..." She whispered. She could feel their breaths mingle; she could feel his warmth of his body mix with hers. Closing her eyes in bliss she leaned down and claimed his lips with hers. Souji's hands moved from back to her sides bringing them closer. A light moan from the sleuth, signalled to Souji to deepen the kiss as much as possible. The taste, the warmth, the comfort, all of them intoxicated her to no end, making her addicted both physically and mental to the leader of the investigation team.

The disengaged long enough to see each other's blissfully glazed expression. The leader then assaulted Naoto's neck causing her to moan again. She threw her knocked skewed cap aside. With hands now on his shoulders she held them tightly as she embraced the feeling of having a sensitive part of her body touched and kissed.

"I need you..." She whispered subconsciously. She wasn't hiding her voice, she wasn't controlling her thoughts. Her natural tone pierced through his lust induced haze as he growled kissing along her jaw. She shuffled her arms as she tried to free herself from the confides of her school jacket, for her it needed to come of now, and with just as much urgency, Souji's one too. She took the hem of his jacket and pulled it over his shoulders. He leaned forward into his lovers touch so he could shrug it off with relative ease. With that obstacle out of the way she pressed against him, forcing him to lean back on to the sofa.

"Naoto..." He muttered and got her lips in return. The kiss was firm, strong and passionate. She pulled on the top three buttons of her school shirt but was stopped by Souji's hands interlaced with her. "...I love you so much..." She swooned at his declaration.

"Don't leave me behind..." She replied as her hands broke away and went to his shirt. She needed him, right there and then...

...She was so close.

 _-Slam!-_

"Souji are you back yet?" The call of the older Dojima ripped them from both of them from their world. They looked at each other in panic.

"Shit."

"What the hell is going!?" Naoto and Souji turned to the older detective with a deer-in-headlights expression. "Shirogane!? What... Are..."

 _-Thump-_

Naoto turned to the leader and jabbed him in the head with her finger. "This is your fault by the way."

Souji just sighed.

* * *

 **That's this pair complete. Unfortunately I can't release the next two (They are written and finished) until I've released two other stories that need to go through beta.**

 **There is an extended version of this story that didn't quite make sense, but I still have it stored somewhere so I might bringing it out in a notes chapter or something.**


	3. Festive Pair

**This interesting chapter takes place on the year after the Persona 4 Arena/The Golden True Ending. This also takes place in the same calendar year as Melting Snow (The Summer of the same year.)**

 **Original Document Name: Tanabata**

 **Beta Reader: KasaiStormDog**

* * *

Festive Pair

From memory, Souji didn't meet his significant other until after Tanabata festival rolled around. When looking back at the event and walking around with Rise, he thought about the fact he never saw Naoto in a Yukata. The image made him day dream, the thing is, when New Year's rolled around, most of the guys were interested to see Naoto in one. I think the disappointment hit them a little too hard but typical Souji dismissed it for the time being but something to take note of for the future. This brings us to today...

"I'm still quite nervous about this..." The sleuth mumbled. She was looking at the blue outfit still wrapped up in transparent packaging. They were currently in their hotel room in the Oita Oasis Hotel. The couple managed to book a quick weekend trip away to celebrate Tanabata in the Oita prefecture. For Naoto it wasn't something she has done in years. Usually the quiet time around the holiday made it easy to complete the paper work around cases and investigations. But meeting Souji and the rest of the investigation team, she began to appreciate public holidays and traditions as times to spend with people you love and care for.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Souji responded, putting a reassuring hand on the detective's shoulder. She jumped from the contact.

"I've never worn one before. I know how to put them on but wearing one is going to be really strange." Naoto shook her head then turning to see the former leader smile.

"Well it was a gift from my parents. They really appreciate you looking after me, they asked if you had one and I said no." He put his hand to his chin in thought. "...Didn't think they would actually get you one though."

Naoto closed her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, just like them to do something like this."

"Well if you don't want to wear it that's fine, as long as we get to experience the festival, it's what I care about." Naoto nodded.

"Don't worry, I have every intention to wear it, just this is all new to me so try not to tease me so much." Souji suddenly wrapped his arms around his partner, causing her to yelp at the attention.

"I'm sure you would look good in it, just let me know if you need a hand and I'll help."Naoto blushed heavily at their close proximity.

"I-I will..." Her voice faded as Souji leaned down to give her a tender but reassuring kiss. Their watches bleeped.

"Prox: 1M"

...

...

A couple of hours later, Souji was waiting in the main lobby of the hotel. He checked his watch periodically every two minutes waiting for his girlfriend to come down from their room. She kicked him out needing the privacy to get changed. She would have been too embarrassed to change with him in the room but it was taking a lot longer than he originally expected.

Just then his watched beeped. "Prox: 7M"

He looked up from his watch to see the lift doors open up. From what he saw left his jaw slack, eyes open in surprise. Naoto Shirogane, the one who used to hide her gender from the world was wearing a Kimono. The colour was a very deep navy blue with a shimmering silver flower patterns along the dress. She shuffled awkwardly, her okobo footwear clattering against the flaw with each step she made. She was trying to get used to the smaller steps and the restriction on her legs and feet.

"I'm sorry it took so long, it's a lot harder to put on when I'm on my own." She said weakly. Souji looked at Naoto's face, she has done small things, she applied the smallest hint of eye liner on and she had a vibrant blue flower as a hair clip while her long hair was wrapped up in a bun.

"You look absolutely stunning." Souji exclaimed. Naoto flushed at her boyfriend praise. She faced down at her feet and fidgeted with her hands in embarrassment.

"Please Souji-kun, I know you mean well with this praise, but please refrain from speaking about my appearance." While deep down inside, she loved the praise and attention she got from her boyfriend, sometimes she was so nervous, the compliments made her feel even more as the focus than before.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to put you under pressure." She shook her head, even under a heavy blush she smiled happily.

"No, your continued support makes me happy I get to even try, so don't worry too much about me." Souji held out his hand to her.

"So my detective, should we go observe the stands of this festival and aim to enjoy ourselves?" Naoto took his hand and smiled warmly.

"Yes, lets."

About 15 minutes walk away the couple reached their destination of Kanaikemachi where all of the stalls were hustle and bustle with people, stall vendors and performers enjoying the amazing warm night and the local food they had to go for. On the way there, Naoto and Souji saw the Tanabata dancers on the main road of Chuo Dori with university students from both Oita and Beppu performing along the closed streets. Naoto marvelled at the bright and vibrant clash of colours, the amazing scent of traditional street food and sound of the exciting Oita Taiko Group of the Shrine drumming to their hearts content.

"Everything looks so astounding, was it like this in Inaba before I arrived?" Souji nodded.

"Indeed, everyone goes all out for Tanabata, it's amazing of some of the stuff you see, and it's known as couples' time together too." His hand left hers for the moment and wrapped around her shoulders to bring her closer.

"A-Ah Souji-kun..." She sputtered. Souji only looked down to her and smiled.

"Its fine, we are quite far from Inaba, no one knows me and no one will recognise you in what you are wearing so let's just enjoy ourselves." She contemplated his logic before turning to him and nodding.

"I can agree with that." Naoto looked up at the stall games and saw something pique her interest.

"S-Senpai!" Souji turned to the sleuth. "I'm going to attempt to beat that game."

He saw the pellet gun game she was pointing at and laughed, considering who he was dealing with. "What's so funny?" Souji just continued to snicker as he shook his head.

"It's just that's so you." He chuckled again at her sudden flush. "Let's go, I'd like to see you destroy it." Her look turned into a coy smile.

"I won't disappoint."

Moments later, Naoto held up her pellet rifle, feeling the weight and balance before aiming.

"The prize for winning is a Hello Kitty plush courtesy of the Sanrio store in the city!" The stall owner announced. Naoto took a look at the prize and scoffed.

"Hmph, it will be the thing to show I've beaten this game." Her eyes narrowed on the cans as she lined up the rifle against her shoulder. Souji watched on, waiting to see the party's markswoman get to work. Considering her accuracy when fighting shadows, stationary cans will be nothing for her eyes of precision.

"Are you ready?" Naoto gave the smallest of nods. "Go!"

With almost frightening efficiency Naoto fired a hail of bullets each hitting a can with deadly accuracy. The stall vendor and nearby onlookers looked in awe and shock by the speed of Naoto's clearance of the cans. She was so efficient that she still had a whole round of ammo for another set as she turned and let loose on another set of idle cans intended for another play that evening. Just with the first set, they fell with minimal resistance under the accuracy of Naoto's precision. The whole spectacle took no longer than 50 seconds but the two sets of 10 cans were all scattered behind the firing wall. Naoto twirled the rifle with her right hand so it faced upwards and blew against the barrel professionally, with pride. She turned to her boyfriend and flashed him a knowing smirk.

"I-I think we have a winner..." The vendor owned exclaimed slowly. He was still in shock from that display. The onlookers roared in applause as Naoto placed the rifle back gracefully. "H-Here..." Naoto looked at the store owner as he gave her three sets of Hello Kitty plushies. While two were about medium size, the third was quite large and needed two hands to hold.

"Thank you." Naoto said politely as she passed over the big one to Souji.

"I don't know who you are, but someone with that amount of skill should work for the police." She flashed him knowing smile.

"Well you never know..." She said cryptically as she sauntered off to walk away with her boyfriend into the festival.

"Well that was fun." Souji just chuckled.

"You did not hold back." She shrugged, holding close her plushies.

"No need, not often I get to let loose like that..." She sighed blissfully. "...It was liberating."

Souji just continued to laugh. However something caught his eye."Hmm, over there!" Naoto followed his point of vision.

"What about it Senpai?"

"Karaage, I heard Oita is known for it. Let's go grab some." Naoto just followed behind him, wondering what the excitement was.

A couple minutes later the couple was sat by the side as they had a small basket of Karaage skewers.

"They are as good as they advertise!" Souji exclaimed like he's found treasure. Naoto could only snicker at his happiness. It wasn't that Souji wasn't an upbeat person, it was more his love for food brought a very expressive side in him. Good food will always make him noisy, but a happy Souji aura was very contagious and it was hard to not be smiling in his presence because of it.

"You are certainly pleased with your findings." She took another bite. Regardless of how happy Souji was, he wasn't wrong when he said they were good.

"Definitely, I've wanted to try this since I got here." Souji took another bite gleefully as he continued to admire the taste.

"This has been a nice break." Naoto's simple comment broke Souji out of his admiration as he looked at the sleuth. Her gaze was out into the passing crowd in the busy street. Her look was thoughtful, but also quite lost like she wasn't too sure where she was.

"Are you ok there?" Naoto continued to face the passing crowd but nodded.

"Yeah I am..." She subconsciously took another small bite before swallowing quickly. "You know, before I wasn't much for festivities and all but look at me now." Her expression changed to a small smile.

"Two years ago I would have avoided something like this as much as possible. I was sticking to comfortable clothes and avoiding being close to people." She turned to Souji, while her expression seemed blank, her eyes twinkled in wonder. "But now I am in an internal city holiday with my boyfriend wearing a Kimono. If someone told me this back then I would have shot them for making a fool out of me." She laughed lightly.

"I guess that makes me the fool really." She ended. Souji patted her head affectionately causing her to nuzzle against his hand.

"You and me both." She hummed in agreement. Souji finished off the last of his skewer.

"Why don't we try and clear as much as the festival as possible and find a good place for the fireworks?" Naoto nodded pulling herself using Souji's help once he got up first.

"Luckily there isn't much else we need to clear." Naoto bundled the two plushies in her right arm but then looped her left with Souji's right.

"Let's go." Souji smiled as he hoisted the bigger plush with his free arm and they continued walking down the route of the festival.

The rest of the festival was an amazing blend of sound, sight, taste and smell. The pair walked up and down until Naoto's feet felt that they were going to give way. She wasn't quite used to the okobo she had to wear. Souji hoisted her into a bridal carry after managing to get some light rope to tie the giant plush to his back so his arms can be free. She blushed heavily but due to the pain in her feet she didn't protest.

"We'll start making our way to the riverbanks; I heard the fireworks will be taking place there." Naoto only snuggled into her boyfriend.

"That is fine, let us go." Souji kissed her hair as they carried on to the river bank.

When they got to the riverbank, a large amount of people who were attending the festival migrated to the Oita River for the fireworks display. Everyone sat around in anticipation waiting for the big moment. The couple had to walk down the Route 21 riverbank until they managed to find a less crowded spot. Carefully Souji placed Naoto down on the slopped grassy hill, and then took a seat next to her. She cuddled to him.

"When do the fireworks begin?" Naoto asked. Souji looked at the watch he was given as a gift.

"In about 30 minutes, they plan to start at 8pm, hopefully they aren't late." Naoto nodded and snuggled closer to her significant other; he just wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer.

"Souji-kun?" He turned to her.

"Hmm?" She looked down at the ground, her expression turning shy.

"I've had an amazing time with you today." She said with a soft blush. She leaned in closer. "Thanks for reminding me what there is to live for and giving me a reason to stay." Souji kissed her forehead.

"Don't think it's all you here. I wouldn't have as much of a reason to go back to Inaba if it wasn't for you as well. It's a two way thing, plus I love the time I spend with you. If I could do this all the time I would, but lives are in the way." She nodded but was happy he felt the same.

"Could we do this again next year?" Souji nodded.

"Sure we can go to another city, come back here or stay in Inaba. As long as it's you I don't mind where." Her smile was nothing short of radiant, so much it even caused Souji to blush. Interrupting them was the faint sound of crackle in the background signalling the display was about to start.

"Ah it's starting!" Naoto pointed to the sky in excitement. The first sets of fireworks hissed into the sky then exploded with tremendous force, leaving behind a deafening sound and a set of beautiful and bright colours in the sky. The couple and all of the audience were left in a sensational awe at the sheer beauty of the display. Colours, shapes and patterns painted the clear black sky as everyone watched. During the middle of the display Naoto scooted even closer to Souji, attracting his attention.

"Is something wrong?"

Naoto shook her head. "No, I'm just enjoying the moment." Souji raised an eye brow. He looked at her, seeing the reflection of the colourful explosions in her eyes. Even with the constantly changing shades in the sky, he could see a very faint blush on her face.

"I understand." She turned to him with a look of nothing but unrestricted, pure affection.

"I love you Souji-kun." Souji smiled, mirroring the same look of warmth.

"I love you too." With that she pushed herself up and kissed him deeply with as much passion she could muster. His arms reflexively wrapped around her and pulled her close, deepening the embrace.

...

...

...

* * *

 **This actually wasn't supposed to be chapter 3 but chapter 6. But hey, it was ready so it went out.**

 **Working on my next Souji/Naoto work. Taking requests.**


	4. Relaxing Pair

**Once again, this was supposed to be Chapter 8 but ended up being Chapter 4. But it seems my priorities are a bit crap. Anyway a couple things.**

 **My two requests I got in reviews, I got them, they both sound good and I'll start working on mock ups for them soon. HOWEVER any stories based off them after being engaged or married have to be delayed in posting until I've finished uploading side projects (Traditionally Unorthodox and beyond) which will hopefully be soon (All completed, going through Beta).**

 **Beta Read By: KasaiStormDog**

* * *

Relaxing Pair

Souji was quickly running around to gather things for Naoto's homecoming this evening. She had a high profile case in South Korea transferred to her and she was arriving back today. The apartment that they shared had been quiet since her departure ten days ago and Souji was looking forward to it being a bit more active again. He looked at the light dinner which was almost ready but that wasn't the main show this evening. Souji took a peak into the bedroom they shared and saw the small metal bowl on the bed side table with various bars and bottled oils in it. He smiled as his mind ran through his plans for the evening. He looked at his wrist in his surprise when he saw the time. Naoto would be home in about 20 minutes, he quickly rushed back to the kitchen hoping to get dinner ready.

...

...

...

The lock clicked then the door was pushed opened gently by a very tired Naoto. She sighed, happy to be back home from a case that dragged on a lot more than she liked. The bureaucratic red tape was incredible, so much that it delayed the investigation by three days. It also didn't help that she received quite a few sexist remarks from some of the police department officers while on the investigation. While she would prefer to brush it off and consider it idiotic thinking, that combined with the management in the case she just wanted to go home.

"Souji, I'm home!" She called into the apartment; she dropped the suffix when she was tired usually a good signal to her significant other that she wanted rest. And a secret request that she could be pampered for the night, she'll never tell him that of course.

"Ah, Naoto finally..." Souji peaked his head from the kitchen door and motioned for her to come along. She smiled tiredly at his face full of energy, while she felt she could collapse at any moment and hide away from the world, Souji's happiness from seeing her was quite refreshing. The sleuth dragged herself through the door was with her small suitcase in tow, slamming the door behind her. The sharp noise made her flinch as the door and doorframe connected. Loud noises were something she could do without right now. She moved into the kitchen but as she got in, the smell and sight of what was on the table caused her eyes to widen and to drop the handle of her suitcase.

"Is that for me?" She asked in surprise shifting looks between the food on the table and Souji cleaning up at the sink.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" He said with a smile. She looked at the two bowls of Gyudon with her own one being slightly smaller. One thing that always made her evening better is food made by her boyfriend. "Go on, dig in. I'll join you in a second."

Slipping off shoes as quickly as possible, she threw them aside and pulled out the chair from the table and dug in. Souji looked on in humour as the sleuth began to wolf the dinner down. He turned off the tap and hung up the dish he was cleaning before making his way to the table. He carefully pulled the chair out of the table and sat down. Taking a small bow of the head, he picked up his chopsticks and started to eat.

20 minutes later a satisfied Naoto Shirogane leaned back in her chair in bliss. The only thing she misses more than Souji when she's away is his cooking. Regardless of what it is, it comes out good and always made her feel better regardless of the mood. She let out a satisfied breath as she saw Souji in the corner of her eye pick up the used bowls and take them to the sink.

"That was amazing Souji-kun." He turned to her with a grin as he turned the tap on.

"From what you told me over the phone I thought you needed that." He started to rinse the small specks of rice left as he hummed.

"I feel like I can curl up with a good book and go to bed early."

"About that..." She lifted her head up to look at him. "I've left some clothes on the bed, change into them and lie down; I'll be with you in a second when I'm done here." She raised a suspicious eye brow at him. "A-Ah I promise you'll like it."

Seemingly satisfied with his answer, Naoto excused herself from the table. "Don't take too long." She told him before leaving the room.

"Phew..."

A few moments later Souji walked into the bedroom, with the lights already dim from the lamps they use by the bed. Naoto was already laying down with in a sleeveless shirt and some shorts with her hair flowing freely down her back.

"If I wasn't sure of your intentions Souji-kun, I would suspect that you plan on seducing me tonight." She said calmly. Souji just laughed. Souji quickly tied Naoto's long hair into a quick pony tail causing the sleuth to give him a questionable look.

"Nah, you're too tired for that tonight, but I have a better idea." He walked by the side of the bed and pulled out a small bar on the bedside table shaped like a heart.

"What on earth is that?" Naoto's vision locked on to the cute soap bar looking item in Souji's hand. Her boyfriend just grinned.

"Wait and see..." He said cryptically. His words made her shift uneasily. "Just relax and leave it to me."

Naoto watched him very carefully as he began to rub the bar in between his hands. The whiff of chocolate started to become apparent and to the sleuth's deductions, it seemed to be emitted from the bar that Souji picked up. After a few more seconds Souji placed the bar back in the bowl and from what she could see a considerable amount of oil was on his hands. Suddenly all of the blood in her body rushed to her face, she saw this in a case once where it left everyone quite flustered.

"S-Souji-kun w-wait, I don't think-" Cutting off her protest he lifted up the bottom of her shirt, exposing the small of her back and placed his hands down and rubbed slowly.

"Ahh..." The moan pulled from Naoto was long and incredible. She felt every motion of Souji's hands working along the small of her back and her lower spine. His hands kept a gentle yet firm circular rotation, relaxing the muscles in the area. All of the tension she had about what Souji was doing disappeared as she completely relaxed against the bed.

"That feels so good..." She breathed. As Souji's hands moved to her sides, she groaned audibly, basking in how good it felt. He ran along her sides, switching from a rotation to a linear press, moving up then down repeatedly.

"Man, you are really tense." His digits drummed against her back pushing more of her shirt up in the process.

"Unclasp my bra please." She gasped. Souji just grinned as he flicked the clasp open. She sighed as his hands roamed in places where they didn't have access before. Her arms relaxed as she felt his hands over her shoulder blades before putting pressure on her upper back. He ran his the index and middle finger on his right hand down the line of her spine brings out a whimper from the sleuth. His hands glided to her shoulders grasping them firmly then applying then pressure. Souji's index finger carefully dug down around the collarbone and while his palms pressed against just above her shoulder blades. Souji paused as he tilted his head in thought.

"Needs more..." He removed his hands from the detective's back. Naoto whimpered in protest, demanding he went back to what he was doing immediately. "One second Princess, just need more oil."

He took the heart shape bar in his hands again, which looks a little worse for wear at this point. He rubbed it rigorously in his hand. After second, or so he placed it back into the bowl feeling that that was enough oil to finish her back. The scent of chocolate was strong enough to completely take over Naoto's sense of smell and the intensity of the current renewal of the oil only made her needs Souji's hands on her back.

"Please continue..." Naoto muttered. She gasped happily when Souji went back to her shoulders and pressed down. "W-Where did you learn such a skill?" Naoto asked, the occasional moan and shudder ran threw her as Souji continued his ministrations.

"I always knew this; I was just waiting for a good time to spring it on you." She hummed in acknowledgment. Souji finished off her back. "Anyway, I'm gonna move on to your legs."

Naoto sighed. "Thank you Souji-kun..." The silverette wiped his hands with a towel before reaching for a small bottle in the bowl. He carefully squeezed out some of its contents then smiled as he caught a whiff of the hint of mint of the gel. Throwing the bottle back into the bowl Souji placed his hands together to rub the gel in then began to massage her lower thighs. She hummed in appreciation as she felt his now cool hands pull, twist and glide of her muscles forcing them to relax. Souji smiled as he could feel the tension melt away in his hands.

"How is it?" He asked, moving his focus to behind her knee and her calves.

"Heavenly..." the reply was accompanied by a sigh.

Souji's began to concentrate, splitting his attention between both legs. Taking a hold just above her left ankle with his right hand, his left glided all the way from the back of her knee to meet the other hand and from there he massaged and pulled, kneading the best he could.

He repeated the same process as he changed to the other leg, only pausing to get more gel. The only time Naoto moved was to pull the straps of her bra through so she could pull it off and pull her shirt back down. As warm as her body felt, the draft threatened to cool her down. She would have never have guessed she would have gotten this treatment when she walked through the door today. While she didn't know it at the time, this was exactly what she needed after a long work trip away.

"Souji-kun?" She called feeling him pull off her socks. He grunted. "...Would you mind doing this whenever I get back from a work trip?" Souji looked at her warmly.

"Certainly" Wiping his hands off again with the towel, he switched to back to the heart shaped bar and to generate more oil. Naoto let off a blissful moan as Souji's hands started to work at her feet, the heavy smell of cocoa wrapped around her again, enveloping her in warm, cosy comfort. She shuddered as his hands just hit the right spot on the balls of her left foot. She could get used to this treatment every day if it was offered to her.

"That's it, keep going." She mumbled tiredly bringing a grin from the former leader. He pulled at her toes giving a small yelp in surprise, but relaxed again as he ran his hands from her toes to her ankles. Souji took her left ankle and gently rotated her foot to work out the kinks in the joint. Souji repeated the whole process on her other foot, treating it with just as much care as the other. Just as he finished running his fingers through the toes of her right foot, he let out a pleased breath.

"And I'm finished. How did that feel?" A small whine came from the sleuth which made Souji laugh. "I guess that says it all. I promise the next time you get back from a really long trip I'll give you the same treatment." Naoto sat up slowly stretching a little to get the blood flowing again.

"Souji-kun, that was amazing." Naoto ran a hand through her hair and yawned. "I think I might turn into bed, this activity has made me really sleepy." Her ability to focus was dwindling and she could barely keep herself upright.

With a smile and a kiss to the forehead, Souji packed up his things. "Don't wait up for me tonight, head to bed." Naoto blinked a few times, trying to process his words.

"Oh ok, I can do that." Naoto gazed at the metal bowl that contained the items which left a minty cocoa smell in the room.

 _'Maybe we can have fun with those.'_

She caught the thought instantly and blushed hotly. This was totally not the right time for that.

 _'But we can another time though.'_

Her face deepened even further attracting Souji's attention as he was leaving. With a face full of concern, "Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head vigorously. "No no, just me being this tired is a little embarrassing..." Souji wasn't convinced but let it go anyway. She head his footsteps fade in to the kitchen and vaguely hear the tap being turned on.

Her body crashed back down on to the bed. "Yeah I need sleep..."

* * *

 **Well that was fun, due to how this 'could' have went, there will be a rewrite for this at some point.**


	5. Fierce Pair

**Set before Xmas obviously. Wanted to do something a little different for this while still keeping the ball rolling. Shows how protective these two can be when something threatens the other. Both scary individuals.**

 **I've started work on one of the ideas, so if anyone has any more please do I don't mind giving them a try.**

* * *

Fierce Pair

They were pushing and pushing hard, they had a strict time limit, they needed this done before Christmas Eve to make sure the catastrophe didn't happen. However the urgency meant all they could concentrate on finishing off wave after wave of enemies if they could as fast as they can. The Magatsu Mandala area's fog was dense, like the amount of strong enemies in the area. If it wasn't for Rise, they wouldn't have to be able to pick and choose their battles as quickly as they could. The team Souji was leading consisted of Naoto, Yosuke and Yukiko, with Chie, Kanji and Teddie shadowing the group. Souji embedded his blade in another Agitating Hablerie with force, crushing it under his weight. He pulled up his weapon and swung it around ready for the next wave. Yosuke was on main assist point, doing damage to whatever Souji was attacking, while the leader was on point, tanking and main sweeper. Naoto was playing conservative damage dealer, picking stuff off with her revolver and occasionally shielding Yukiko who was the team's healer. Normally when Kanji was in the team he would have Souji's role as on point tank with Souji taking Yosuke's place but the diversity of enemies strengths and weaknesses just made it easier for the power of the wild card to take that role. This worried Naoto, while Souji didn't have the raw physical strength and durability that Kanji had, he was still strong but if he went down it was game over. Never mind that it's hard to see someone who she has such an intimate relationship with willingly throw themselves into danger so often against such strong enemies. At times like this, Naoto wished she was stronger.

"Naoto! Heads up!"

"Wha-" Before she realised what happened, she was tackled to the ground by their leader as he braced for the incoming attack. She watched in horror as the Minotaur II's Agidyne spell connected, sending Souji flying through the air then hitting the ground with a hideous thud.

"Souji-kun!"

"Partner!? Yukiko!?"

"On it!"

Naoto scrambled to her feet with much needed urgency, angry with herself taking her focus off the fight for a second. The Minotaur II stepped forward closing in on the downed the leader after he winced in pain. He needed to move but his body didn't react. He looked up to see Naoto stood over him facing the enemy head on.

"Naoto what are you doing?"

"Naoto-kun!"

"Shit!"

She said nothing as she aimed her revolver at the card, activating Mind Charge, if this thing wanted to hurt the ones she loved, then the being and her could not co-exist. The shadow's roar was intimidating but Naoto didn't flinch. She aimed her gun again seeing nothing but red.

"Come Yamato-Takeru! Annihilate this thing!" She roared back in defiance. She pulled the trigger causing her Persona to appear, he flew around her for a moment before point to the sky. After a small flash, a hail of almighty damage known as Megidolain rained from above the Minotaur instantly wiping it out amongst the carnage of explosions. The party watching in awe as the enemy was reduced to smithereens. She turned back to her secret boyfriend in concern.

"Are you ok Senpai?" She asked worryingly taking his hand in hers. She went to pull him up but her touch lingered for just a moment. He groaned as he feebly got to his feet with help from Naoto then receiving a healing spell from Yukiko.

"I'm fine, just a knock." She pulled away blushing slightly.

"Senpai, what would we have done if you gotten injured or killed?" Souji shook his head.

"It's fine really." He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Just keep your head in the game ok?"

She nodded slowly at his advice. He let go of the sleuth as he signalled the team to move with him.

...

...

...

They were making swift progress, Adachi's puzzles and tricks were only a minor hindrance to the investigation team. With Rise's tactical knowledge and the flexibility of the party, it looked like they might be able to map out the whole dungeon before the end of the day.

"There are only a couple more floors left, so not too much longer Senpai." Rise communicated with glee. Naoto huffed in minor jealousy at her bright tones for the leader; she wished she could openly show her affection like that. She shook the thoughts from her mind as the team was about to enter another battle. However Naoto's worry grew as they stared down a set of five shadows, strong ones.

"Guys, be careful." Rise echoed.

 _'If she's worried, then this can't be good.'_

It was three King's Castles and two Pistil Mothers. Naoto could sense dread coming from this battle and she noticed she wasn't the only one. Souji's actions became very defensive like he was only stalling for any one of the team to make a breakthrough critical or one of the backup members to provide assistance.

Yosuke fired another Garudyne. "This isn't working..."

Souji dodged another incoming spell, side stepping it so it didn't hit any of his team members behind him. "Rise? You have anything?"

"The Castles are weak to fire. Yukiko?" She spread her fan in preparation for the spell.

"Guys I won't be able to heal for a moment so stay out of trouble." Souji nodded.

"I'll try to hold them off the best I can, Yosuke, increase Yukiko's dexterity, we need these to hit."

"Got it." The Junes worker called Susano-O. "Masukukaja!"

Souji let out a breath as he felt his body energise from the spell. His reactions and reflex becoming sharper so could evade and attack better. "Naoto, back me up."

"Roger." She loaded a new clip then summoned her Persona. "Yamato-Takeru, I need you." She aimed at the leader. "Protect my loved ones." She mumbled before firing.

Souji felt the barrier of a Tetrakarn envelop his body. He clenched his sword and charged with the intention of taking the aggro from the team. He was successful as a barrage of spells and physical attacks were fired in his way. He ducked and weaved, assisted from the boosted reactions of spell Yosuke used earlier. He switched persona to Kohryu for some added protection when he had a second to change.

"Now!" Yukiko called, Amaterasu appearing above the priestess. The shadows sensed the incoming danger and the King's Castles changed their targets, Souji looked on, and thinking ahead. He banked on all of the Rainy Death blows connecting at the same time and charge at the shadows. Naoto watched on as everything seemed to slow down from Souji running into the shadows to Yukiko's spell going off. Then several explosions went off all at once. The Rainy Death fired at Souji all bounced off and flew in multiple directions as Yukiko's Maragidyne blew through the castles defences, wiping them out instantly. The sheer force of the amount of energy being used at the time was enough to make the floor rumble. When the dust cleared, she could see the satisfied grin of the leader, that same grin when an impromptu plan comes together. However something wasn't right and Naoto reacted first.

"SENPAI!" She screamed as she pushed Souji out of the way taking a fully charged Bufudyne spell to the side. Souji watched on in shock as she hit the ground unmoving. His retaliation was instant.

"Yukiko!" He shouted as an order, eyes glazing over in anger.

Yukiko, completely flustered over the last minute of events scrambled for a healing spell. Calling for Yoshitsune, Souji charged without a second thought with one purpose in mind, destruction.

"Partner! Are you crazy!?" Yosuke called but Souji ignored him.

He didn't care, he ducked with swiftness as he slipped past an upcoming cast. Noticing how the first mother was tracking him he skidded to a halt and changed direction. About a second later, he got within range he pulled his weapon back and gave a savage slash to one of the legs of the chair the mother was sitting on causing it to buckle and fall, knocking it down. Souji didn't stop there, using the downed mother as a boost he kicked off it to land blade first onto the other. Souji called Yoshitsune on top of the previously down shadow to hold it in place, he looked at the one he was looming over, struggling to get away with his blade embedded into it. He kicked it while pulling out his blade in the process.

"Big!" A series of savage over head slashes connected with the downed shadow. "Fucking!" His strikes became more intense, every slash and stab getting more powerful with each attack.

"GAMBLE!" He crouched for a second before bursting upwards with a rising slash splitting the shadow in half before it exploded. Once landing, he turned to the other still wrestling under Yoshitsune blade; he stalked it down with a menacing glare. Souji could hear his friends calling for him but he blocked it out as his rage burned.

"Die! Yoshitsune!?" The swordsman persona looked at its owner in question, further embedding the blade into the squirming shadow to keep it still.

"Hassou Tobi!" The persona smiled at its command as he raised his second sword and slammed into the shadow. Ripples in the ground became waves and then collided with the helpless shadow. After the vicious barrage of the attacks finally came to an end, the shadow just simply dissolved from the overflow of damage. Without looking back, he ran over to his team with Yukiko kneeling down cradling the dizzy Naoto.

"How is she?" Souji asked, he tried to be calm but Yukiko could sense the panic in his voice.

"She's ok, just took a really hard hit. I could only imagine how strong it was especially if it knocked her unconscious." Souji turned away with shame, his own cockiness getting them into trouble.

"Senpai..." Naoto's voice was weak. "D-Don't worry about me, swap me out and finish mapping." Her tone only made him feel worse.

He sighed. "We're done for the day." Bringing surprise looks from the three of them.

"Why Senpai? We're almost there-" He cut Rise off.

"No. We are not taking the risk, the dungeon is too dangerous, and we've already had two major near misses. We're close but we can pick up from tomorrow." His decision was final.

Yukiko pulled Naoto carefully to her feet but she wobbled as soon as she stood upright.

"Sorry..." Souji shook his head.

"No, I should be sorry, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this shape, allow me..." Souji took Naoto's weight off Yukiko and lifted her on to his back.

"I-I can walk Senpai..." He looked back at her.

"It's obvious you can't in your condition." He turned to the other two members and nodded. "Alright let's head home. Rise alert the others and get them out of here, we'll regroup tomorrow morning."

Souji let the two others walk in front of him so he could chat to Naoto privately. "I'm sorry about that." His voice was grim, racked with guilt. Naoto shook her head against his back.

"C-Call us even..." Souji acknowledged her comment but didn't reply but the sleuth tightened the grip her arms had around his neck. "Just don't leave me..."


	6. Night Pair

**Something short and sweet, this takes place after Traditionally Unorthodox Chapter 2.**

* * *

 **Night Pair**

 _Pi-Pi-Pi-Pi-Pi-Pi-_

...

...

"...I think that's yours..."

With a groan, the sleuth rolled over in tired frustration, the only light in the room coming from her phone vibrated erratically due to an incoming call. "Who would need my presence at this time of the night unless it's an emergency..." She wondered tiredly. Her eyes instantly snapped awake due to her thinking it might be coming from home.

"...Mmm..." Her bed partner groaned who was snuggling against her. He was barely awake but was attempting to listen in.

Naoto reached over and picked up the device making sure it's not from the Shirogane Estate and sighed with relief as it was a number she didn't recognise. She sat up drawing the covers over her body as she answered the call.

"Hello, Shirogane speaking?" She said with a tired politeness.

"Shirogane-san, sorry I'm phoning really late but we had a large change of plans in the case you're working on." She raised an eye brow but the shirtless Souji just wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled closer to her.

"What has been the change of development?" She asked, her work tone starting to seep though.

"We have found someone for questioning but there in Tokyo, we'll be sorting out an internal flight in the morning for you to go, it will only be a day trip however." Naoto nodded tiredly as the hold Souji had tightened.

"Tell them to hurry up and piss off." Souji grumbled. The sleuth smiled, she forgot how protective Souji got of her when he was tired or sleepy. During at the middle of the night, it's one of the few occasions he ever turns off his internal filters, so he actually speaks his mind quite literally. It's not like Naoto minds; she's the same with him during the day. She stroked his hair lovingly.

"That's fine Inspector, I'll let the Estate know that I will be in another location momentarily and we will plan accordingly. Would I need any assistance because I can acquire help if necessary?" Her hand that was in Souji's hair stroked his cheek instead.

"That will not be necessary Shirogane-san, we will have people there to make sure things go smoothly, and we wouldn't hear the end of it if anything happened to you."

"Yeah" Souji interjected tiredly which finally brought out a giggle that she was trying to bite back.

"Is something wrong Shirogane-san?" She suddenly remembered she was on the phone.

"No no, is there anything else?" The person on the other side of the phone call seemed to hesitate for a second.

"Is there somebody with you?" She pondered answering that honestly for a minute. Looking down on her soul mate for the moment, she caught the glimmer of his silver engagement band on his finger. Suddenly a rush of pride influence her next decision.

"Yes, I'm just with my fiancée at the moment. I think it woke him up." She heard a small gasp down the phone.

"Damn right..." She admonished Souji with a light pinch to the cheek.

"Fiancée? I'm sorry Shirogane-san; I didn't know you were dating let alone engaged." Souji let out a noise that was half way between a groan and a sigh. Her hand tracing his face returned to his hair.

"Think nothing of it. I will be going to the airport in the morning, just send me an e-mail of my flight information then I will take it from there." The Inspector murmured in agreement of their plans. However the news that Naoto Shirogane, one of the most talented detectives in the country and within the top 10 in the world was engaged flustered him. The man that has been able to get the hand of marriage of the heir of the Shirogane family must have been very powerful indeed.

"Ok, I'll let the team know here and tell your Fiancée I'm really sorry for waking him up. I'd rather not anger Shirogane's significant other as well." Naoto chuckled lightly.

"It is fine; I will speak to you when I touch down in Tokyo. Goodbye." Not waiting for the rest of the pleasantries she swiped her phone to end the call. She turned to Souji who still had his face against her side. "I think he's scared of you."

Souji just gave her another squeeze. "Good..." He said drowsily.

Naoto placed her phone back on the bedside table and shuffled back down to be level with the former leader. She gasped as she felt one of his hands snake to along the small of her back, moving some of her long blue locks out of the way and pulling up her blue girl boxers she wore to bed.

"Sorry..." He opened one eye lazily. "I accidently pulled them down a bit earlier." She just pressed herself closer to him. The sleeveless white shirt was thin enough to feel Souji's naked chest against her, a feeling she loved. She blushed heavily as his arms wrapped around her, and nuzzled his chin against her hair.

He breathed deeply, taking in her scent as much as possible. "Love you..." He muttered.

"I love you too Souji-kun." She whispered back as she kissed his chest fondly.


	7. Compatible Pair

**This is probably the fastest piece I've written in a while. This was never intended to be here but alas creativity can come at any time.**

 **This piece is actually inspired by Zanmat0's Into the Fray (It's an amazing read, go check it out if you haven't already). The action pieces is something I really like, and I had this idea shortly after I finished their last update.**

 **I would also like to thank Originaljuan92 for the kind words. Really, I don't mind if hardly anyone reads, it's just a place where I can put down my musings about a fandom I actually kinda like.**

 **This one is kinda OOC but what ever...**

* * *

Compatible Pair

Yomotsu Hirasaka, the final challenge put forth to the Seekers of Truth. They had one day to complete this facing enemies that could be considered as bosses on the many, many occasions. But here they are, racing against time to put an end to a God behind this whole affair. Showing the that the children of man are ready to carry the mantle and show there is a need for truth and clarity in the world.

However, considering this will be their final send off, to Souji it meant he could have some fun, danger be damned. Naoto as usual had the foresight to see his behaviour coming and if he was going to get himself in trouble, he won't be alone in this process. He needed some sort of logic when doing his madness.

This left the rest of the Seekers of Truth a bit lost as they looked on from what might as well be sidelines at this point of the antics of the Detective Prince and the Transfer Student. While at this point, Souji at the best of times can be boarder line mad (Disregarding his calm, stoic and in control demeanour) the fact he managed to drag Naoto into his antics left them all bewildered. By the seventh floor, they had their heads scratching on what has changed between the two, even though they knew they were a couple now. Does that really do things to people?

Instance One:

There was only two crazy twins, nothing special. The team consisted of Souji, Kanji, Chie and Yukiko. The shadows were outnumbered and they had the skills to take them down easily. Souji scoffed at the enemy. Seemingly not fussed about their incoming attacks,

"What's the plan Senpai!?" Kanji asked with enthusiasm, ready to ground and pound them. Souji shrugged.

"Get past them?" Chie gave a look of confusion.

"Not exactly an ans-" She was interrupted by Souji's loud whistling call which echoed down the foggy hall. The group could faintly hear the sound of a motor engine in the background. Souji put his finger up, notifying everyone in the battle, shadows included to wait a second. The engine was getting louder at a rapid rate.

"What on earth..." Yukiko whispered unsure why they were at a standstill. A bright light suddenly pierced the fog. Souji turned to the rest of the group.

"Sorry this is my ride, I'll see you guys at the exit." Souji switched to Black Frost. and left his arm out. The party watched in shock as the incoming scooter driven by the sleuth zipped past them in a flash. The smoke generated from Naoto's Scooter blinded everyone for a second, but as soon as it began to fade they noticed the their leader wasn't there.

"Say when Senpai?" Naoto called behind her as she could see Souji holding on to the scooter like his life depended on it.

"Now!" Naoto pulled out her revolver and fired at the newly formed card with Souji forming his as soon as he was finally able to clamber on to the Scooter safely. Black Frost and Yamato Sumeragi circled around the automobile momentarily before Naoto skidded and did a 180 right for the shadows.

"Agidyne! " They both shouted and aimed for the space in between the shadows and but in their incoming path.

"Hold tight!" Naoto called just before impact, Souji wrapped his arms around her and pulled in close.

-BOOM-

The explosion was incredible, as it sent shards of flooring and shadows every which way. The Scooter was sky rocketed into the air as Naoto directed herself to a clear path under them.

"Yamato Sumeragi! Help us down!" Naoto called before firing another round into the card. The persona zoomed around a bit before getting under the scooter, carrying their weight and slowing their decent.

"Where to Senpai?" Souji pointed to the north.

"I can see an exit there, land as close as you can."

"On it."

 _"SENPAI! NAOTO-KUN! What the hell are you two doing!?"_

Rise's voice was in a complete panic, not too sure how to comprehend what just happened.

"We are almost at the exit, warp everyone there and we'll see you next floor."

 _"But Senpai!?"_

"Rise-san will be angry you know?" Naoto pointed out just before they landed. With a small bump, both wheels touched the ground and Naoto's persona faded.

"Meh, I'll deal."

Instance Two:

This time the team had Souji, Naoto, Yosuke and Teddie, and Rise already weary of Souji's antics from the previous floor kept a close eye on him. The shadows they attacked (Since Player Advantage is a thing...) was two Grand Magus and two Primitive Idols. As leader Souji went first.

"Alright, lets end this quickly. Naoto ready?" Getting his prompt, Naoto nodded.

"Just like we rehearsed?" Souji's grin was full of mischief.

"Exactly like that." Souji ran forward and called Izanagi. "Go! Swift Strike!" Izanagi picked up the team leader as they skidded into the one of the idols with so much force, they knocked it back a couple meters. It staggered like it was about to fall over but it didn't, Souji smirked at the situation though. The end of the attack left him propped up on his knees, perfect for what was coming next.

"Now!" Naoto ran behind him placing his arms over his head and used his shoulders as a brace for firing position. She took her normal firing posture and unloaded a whole clip into the previous hit shadow. causing it to crumble and dissolve under the focused volley. Rise started to panic.

 _"Guys their up to something again!"_

"Ready?" Souji mumbled then Naoto nodded quickly. Lifting himself into a standing position, he picked up Naoto so he was carrying her on her back. He started to run towards the shadows.

"Izanagi, boost please?" He asked as his long term persona formed in front of him and lifted its hand out for Souji to jump on. Souji leaped into the air with extra help from Izanagi's hand and shot the pair upwards.

"Yamato Sumeragi!, Hamaon!" She cried as she fired against the forming card. The purifying Tao seals formed around them like a barrier

"Partner!"

"Wha!?"

 _"Why the hell did she cast it on themselves!?"_

Rise was on the verge of pulling her hair out. However Souji aimed his landing on the three shadows he lined his blade up, ready for impact.

"Whheeeeeeee!"

The explosion when the pair hit the ground was different, nothing like anyone else has seen before. The kick up of dust was suffocating but then it started to rain... purifying seals...

The dust cleared to see Souji posing with his sword embedded into the floor and his arms crossed with Naoto standing back-to-back with him twirling her revolver in her right hand. The shadows all looked at each other, with the same confusion as the Seekers of Truth at their display, but they all erupted then blew up from the combination attack.

"All according to plan."

Instance Three:

By this time Rise made sure that the pair couldn't get away with any more shenanigans by confiscating Naoto's scooter and blocking most spells Naoto and Souji aimed at each other. She wasn't going to let Souji being reckless be the reason why they couldn't pass Izanami's test. And who would thought it would be _HER_ of all people who would be the sensible one.

Kanji looked on, nervous at the two other members on his team who were prone to doing anything at the moment. Their actions throughout day had the team on edge, with Yukiko switching exclusively to healing only. Saying that, it's not like they didn't make progress. Progress has been swift, quicker than any other dungeon they had to contend with. But it didn't make it less scary when arguably the two most important party members were going absolutely out of their way to make it as bumpy of a ride as possible

The saving grace in it all was the fact that it was the final floor before the great test. Souji clicked his neck as the tension got to him for a second.

"One left guys, may I?" Hesitantly Kanji and Yukiko nodded. Souji walked towards the Stoic Snake confidently, ignoring the fact the snake chomping as he got closer.

 _"Senpai be careful."_

Souji waved away Rise's concern. "I have this covered." Souji roared as he stabbed the snake right in the middle causing it to flail in pain. He smiled darkly as he felt that he couldn't pull his sword out without putting more strength into it. In a moment of madness, he jumped up and climbed on the snake using his embedded sword as a platform and then jumped off it to reach the back of the snakes head.

 _"Why did you let him have his turn!?"_ Rise screeched. Kanji and Yukiko froze staring as the silverette wrestled with the snake.

"Any time now Naoto!?" Naoto walked up to the shadow, blasting it's bottom half with magical bullets until, the tail end couldn't hold it's weight up any more until it dropped in a way where it looked like it was kneeling down.

"On the count of three..." Naoto nodded.

"1..."

"2..."

"3!" With as much force she could muster, she kicked Souji's weapon's hilt as hard as possible sending the blade the rest of the way through the shadow before it sliced through the air and lodged itself into a nearby wall. At the same time Souji switched to Thor and tensed his arms as much as he could before pulling and twisting the snake's head until everyone heard a sickening crack echo through the air. The silverette hopped off the snake before it fell limply to the floor then dissolving.

"Sweet." Souji breathed as he looked at the where the former enemy stood.

"Subject detained?" Naoto asked with a small smirk. Souji gave her a grin.

"Subject detained."

Rise pressed her hand against her face in immense frustration. _"If we are ever doing this again, we'll leave one of them outside."_

* * *

 **Right another one done.**

 **Next chapter, we'll do some laundry, so we'll go over a couple things on why they are and why I do some characterisation. More like a notes section. Any questions, get them in now so I can have answers for them.**


	8. Laundry (Short Pair Included)

Short Pair:

Souji turned another page in the book he was reading. The silence of the apartment at the moment was his only company except for the silent sleuth lying down with her head at his feet engrossed in a book of her own. It was dubbed their 'Silent Sundays' by the rest of the Investigation Team. It's not often they had company on Sundays, when they did they would be welcome to this treatment. There was no doubt that the couple loved their reading (They spent more time bonding over books than anything else) but the silence for most people quite suffocating.

"Souji-kun?" It was one of the rare times the detective broke the silence between them.

"Hmm?"

She inserted her bookmark into the last page she read and sat up. "How come you only want to work at the Estate part time?"

Souji eyed her curiously.

"Why do you ask now?" She fidgeted with her fingers, nervous for the fact she was prying. However she gained the strength to ask by eyeing the band on his finger.

"I just wanted to know your thoughts on it Souji-kun. I know you have some interest in the field of detective work, but it seems strange that you won't dedicate everything to it." Naoto's explanation was enough to break him away from the book completely, putting in his Izanagi shaped bookmark in his book and closing it.

"Was there something in your book that prompted you to ask or has this been eating at you for a while." Naoto blushed slightly, feeling guilty that she might be confronting him on something that he would prefer not to.

"I guess you can say that. It was talking about partners and such, and I always consider you mine and all." Souji smiled warmly.

"Oh that makes sense." He looked up in thought. "Well for me, I want to do multiple things really. I also want to teach and also do other things like cook a lot. House husband sounds good"

"Are you not worried about me having more of a carrier than you?" Souji shook his head honestly.

"Why would I worry about that?"

"..."

"Look Naoto, just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I'm worried about how much more I work than you or how much money I earn." He looked at her earnestly. "As long as I'm making enough money to pay my share comfortably while enjoying what I do then it's all fine. If you need to jet around the world solving as many cases and crimes then please do it, I'll come with you when need the extra hands but I don't mind waiting for you at home." Souji sighed.

"Unless you really need me all the time?" Naoto shook her head.

"You're so strange Souji-kun."

"Nah, I'm just trying to take life more seriously. There is a lot of things I like doing but stabbing shadows into oblivion has also taught me not to take life for granted, if I'm not doing what I like doing then what's the point right?" Naoto nodded.

"You like solving cases?"

"Yes of course."

"Then keep doing what you love doing." Naoto put her hand to her chin in thought.

"Those are some interesting words..." She got up, and walked towards where Souji was sitting and sat beside him.

"Hmm?" Naoto wrapped her arms around the former leader and snuggled into him.

"This is what I like doing." Souji only wrapped his own arms around her and pulled her close.

* * *

 **Right laundry time, where we make some notes on the scenario and characters.**

 **For Naoto, I've kept her basically the same outside being a bit friskier than she normally is, still quite off limits in PDA in areas where she's recognisable though. She's considerably more open about her feelings and expressing herself physically when they are alone, it's more apparent when she's older and she feels more comfortable in her skin. However even when expressing herself physically, she's still quite reserved in things she hasn't had researched to prior. She spends a lot of time thinking, reading and researching about aspects of their relationship before going through with them. She's still very blunt and up front when she wants something.**

 **For Souji, I've used a mix of the Yu Narukami from Persona 4 Arena (Rather than the anime) and Souji Seta from the manga. He's aloof but very mature (Making him seem experienced when it's just he's very good at picking up social and emotional cues) and very self aware. However, he hates being alone for extended periods of time, he also feels that Naoto is his anchor in the relationship, keeping him grounded and human. Playing with that, it means she leads the relationship while occasionally taking things into his own hands if he feels she's hesitating over something small. He does feel guilty when she gives up a lot for him**

 **First pair was just a way of gluing together some of the future short stories with what's already canon. Strange thing is characters like Sho and some others just seem to fall out of the story and never seemed to get mentioned again.**

 **Inappropriate pair was actually to build on the aspect of Dojima not knowing Naoto's gender but story wise and where the chapter took place timeline wise, it didn't make any sense. So I shortened it to him walking on them making out. Simpler idea really.**

 **Festive Pair is interesting because it was my personal experience of Tanabata in terms of the sights and the attractions. This is the reason why the locations and the activities are so well detailed. I had to look up a couple of the street names just to remember them but overall they are all day. Being one of the dancers was fun though. :P**

 **Relaxing Pair I wanted to try something a little different, something unconventional, and it came out a little heave so I rewrote it a so it came off as going to somewhere quite erotic but then didn't. However I made Welcome Home to fill that niche.**

 **Fierce Pair was developed due to balance the heavy romance with one of the core parts of Persona, its action. I haven't done action for Persona ever so I wanted to give it a shot, came out a bit rusty but it could have been worse.**

 **Night Pair is exactly what it was, not much in terms of fluff but the small simple gestures that is what people love so much in life.**

 **Compatible Pair is more of a parody than anything to be taken seriously. It was nice playing with the characters and the angle.**

 **Here is the missing section of Inappropriate Pair:**

 _"Where am I?" The head of the house hold roused as he noticed his nephew fanning him. Souji sighed in gratefulness that he was ok. Dojima shook his head as he began to sat up. Putting a hand to his head trying to comfort the headache he had._

 _"Man that was a strange dream." He looked at Souji in concern. "I think I'll skip whatever alcohol you give me for the next week." The older detective sighed._

 _"I thought you and that Shirogane boy was doing stuff..." He looked down in worry. "Must have been a dream since I wouldn't know what to tell your parents..." Souji winced heavily._

 _"About that..." He pointed just out of his uncle's field of vision to see a perfectly dressed Naoto Shirogane bowing her head in shame._

 _"So it wasn't a dream?"_

 _"No it wasn't..." Dojima sat up completely, his face tense._

 _"H-How did this meeting even come about? What am I supposed to tell your parents? And in my living room too?" Souji raised his hands in defence._

 _"I can explain-" Naoto interrupted him._

 _"No I can explain..." The blood rushed to her face at exposing herself to one of the main people of the police department, which could result in her being disciplined heavily. She took off her hat and then shook out her navy blue locks so they flowed naturally around her face. Dojima's eyes widened in realisation._

 _"You're female!?" She bowed her head in shame again._

 _"I'm sorry Dojima-san, I'm sorry if I seemed to deceive you. It wasn't my intention." Dojima shifted his surprise away, frustration taking its place._

 _"Like hell it wasn't, you were happy with the male terms and never said anything against it. Also what the hell are you doing involving my nephew in your business." She turned her head to the side._

 _"We are... dating..." Dojima turned to Souji for confirmation and he only nodded slowly._

 _"Dating? Did this have anything to do with the case?" Naoto shook her head._

 _"No, of course not." Dojima looked at Souji suspiciously._

 _"How is it that you keep attracting people linked to disappearances and the case without fail?" Souji shrugged slowly._

 _"I'm not sure. I met Naoto by chance when she was looking for someone from school." He comfortingly put his hand on her shoulder. "We found out we actually had stuff in common so we spent more time around each other, then she ended up going to the same school. And it all small balled into today." He smiled apologetically. "Sorry for the scare."_

 _"Are you sure there is no foul play at work here, especially on your end Shirogane?" She shook her head furiously._

 _"I would never involve a civilian in a case so dangerous..." She placed her hand on top of his, taking in the comforting feel. "Especially one I care about so much." Dojima sighed._

 _"You are aware I'm going to tell your grandfather about this?" Souji panicked._

 _"Whoa-"_

 _"That is fine..." She looked down in embarrassment. "...Just try to avoid the situation about how close we were."_

 _Souji turned to her. "Does your grandfather know?"_

 _She shrugged. "I couldn't lie to him."_

 _Dojima got up and walked towards his room. "This is too much for me." When walking past Souji he placed his arm on his shoulder. "As punishment, dinner is on you."_

 _"I won't let you down Uncle."_

 _"Also Naoto..."The two detectives locked eyes. "You're more than welcome to stay for dinner. Maybe you can teach this brat some self restraint."_

 _He started to walk up the stairs. "It's obvious that I can't do it._

 _Naoto shook her head._

 _'What makes you think I can?'_

* * *

 **Now it's obvious to see why and where it got cut. Ah well. The chapter after this will be back to normal!**


	9. Domesticated Pair

**Took a small break to work on somethings. I've had a couple ideas thrown at me so I'm working on them but it's quite complex currently. Hoping to get some more out soon in the next couple weeks.**

 **This takes place after Vows of Truth**

 **Next chapter after this: Intimidating Pair (Takes place during Persona 4)**

* * *

Domesticated Pair

"Seta-Sensei is so cool!"

"Seta-Sensei is like the best teacher ever!"

"Seta-Sensei is so cute; no one else is like him." Souji Seta was surrounded by the young girls from his current homeroom class. He sighed as he tried to wade through the fan girls he generated in his first two weeks. As he exited the crowd, he saw the woman in his life waiting at the front of the school gates. She had a simple blue tank top under a short sleeve opened blouse. Her trousers stopped short just under her knees. Her blue shoulder length locks flowed freely in the light breeze of the late spring.

"I'm sorry guys, but I have my own special lady to get too." There was a collective 'Awww...' coming from his fan group as he pointed to the blue haired woman in the background. They all turned around and was greeted by a quick wave.

"Man, she's beautiful."

"No surprise he has someone this good." Souji just sighed again as he finally broke free from the crowd. He jogged over to his wife who was sporting an amused look on her face.

"Seems that you attract people regardless of where you go." They walked to the black Daihatsu Materia pulled up just outside the school and Naoto motioned for him to get in, which meant she was driving today.

"Heh, so how come you've got time off?" She slotted herself into the driver's seat and pulled the seat belt over.

"The current cases' paperwork is near complete and the new cases have time before the ground work needs to be done, hence why I'm at your work this afternoon." She smiled happily at him as he mirrored her expression.

"It's nice seeing you today, not like work was hard or anything. But it's tough to get a breather since for some reason I'm so popular." Naoto only giggled at her husband's despair as she pulled out of the school's road. "Hey! It's not that funny, I've been waiting all day to have a break so I think I'll just stick my head in some cooking..."

She observed his face; his cheeks were dusted light pink from being flustered about his attention grabbing qualities. "You know Souji-kun I always wonder about you..."

He looked up from the book he started reading and gave her an inquisitive look. Without turning away from the road, Naoto carried on. "The great leader of the investigation team; the man who lead the seekers of the truth through the fog-"

He blushed. "I am only one person. Not the whole team."

"Still..." She shifted gears as she hit the dual carriage way. "...The man who carried three jobs to help their objectives. The individual who held the heart of one of the most famous starlets in Japan, the man who made a god swoon for him. And the man who was able to steal a detectives heart..." She shifted into the faster lane and picked up speed.

"...Who would have thought this man is so..." She turned to him for a moment, with a coy smile on her face. "...so domesticated."

Souji recoiled. "Whoa, hold on there-"

"Am I wrong?" Souji looked down at his book, re-reading the last sentence.

"No. I just like to do menial tasks and live life slower than I used too." She giggled again.

"You're cooking and cleaning skills are amazing, you spend so much time doing the house work you might as well be a full time house husband." The new teacher shrugged.

"I think that's fair considering I don't have a full time job unlike my wife over here that is making a majority of our income." She flushed and then scoffed at his comment.

"No but you have two part time jobs." She looked at him for a moment. "Or is there more I'm not aware of?"

"No only two." Naoto weaved in between traffic, subconsciously putting priority into getting home faster. Souji has been an interesting case since they got married. He now held a job at a school in Osaka as a part time teacher. While it wasn't all hours, it was enough to devote a considerable amount of time to the activity. The second one was a helper to the Shirogane Estate. He assisted Naoto as a freelance and when at times she would need the extra man power, as a bodyguard. Since he insisted he did not want to be on the Estate full time, she always had the weird scenarios of sorting out invoices and paying her husband for his help. That said, all of the money went back into their daily lives as a couple. Since he spent less time doing all of that work he was assigned to across his two jobs than her working on cases, he spend his time on house work and the occasional tutoring.

"So what are you planning on cooking this evening?" He raised his hand to his chin thought.

"I was gonna aim for a simple Katsu Curry, something filling but also traditional." Naoto's stomach growled at his suggestion.

"I look forward to it Souji-kun, like every day with your cooking." Souji grinned at the compliment.

"I would hope so; I wouldn't want all of those lunches and dinners going to waste." She shook her head as she took a turning off the carriage way to take them back on to suburban roads.

"I always love your cooking, and I bring it with me even if there might be dinner established." She flashed him a loving smile as she looked for their drive to turn into. "Even the restaurants and other establishments the detective business has me dragged too can't compare to the food I get at home."

"It surprises me how often you get dragged to dinners and parties actually." She successfully parked the car in their drive way with ease.

"The Shirogane name is still a big part of the detective and police circles in Japan. So as the heir to the Shirogane estate, I have to make a lot of business trips to them for the sake of appearance. It's not my favourite thing I would like to do in the evenings." Souji hummed in agreement as the wedded couple left the car and walked to the front door.

A pang of guilt shot through Naoto as she put her key in the door. "I'm sorry I don't invite you to them."

Souji raised an eye brow in confusion. "What brought this on?"

She turned the key and unlocked it, continuing as she walked through the house with Souji in tow. The former leader gently closed the door, checking to see it was locked before following Naoto into the living room.

"It seems that I'm just hiding you from my working world. Like you aren't good enough..." Souji put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and spun her around to face him.

"I never think that..." He stroked her cheek lovingly. "I know you like to keep work and private life separate as much as possible." She blushed heavily under his ministrations.

"Mmm..."

"Plus..." He grinned as she looked up at him. "...The fact you are called Mrs yet you still carry the Shirogane family name throws people off."

"Yeah, a lot of people are still unsure how that happened." She looked down, her eyes downcast. "Back before we got engaged, there were so many families that would have loved to have the Shirogane family name linked to theirs..."

"I can imagine..."

She nodded. "Yeah, there was many who went to my grandpa directly, asking for my hand in marriage with the promise of a stable and supportive life for exchange for the hand of the heir of the Shirogane estate." She shook her head in annoyance with dealing with the marriage requests. "The fact I was dating someone was only a rumour to most so no-one had an idea that I've already given my heart to a special person already." She looked up at him lovingly.

"This is surprising considering we are actually quite public about our relationship." She smiled like she figured something out.

"Well my dress style is very night and day once I'm out of the working atmosphere. I must admit, that most people do not recognise me once I'm in casual clothing."

"I guess they don't know the different sides of Naoto." She laughed.

"And I prefer for them to only know the working side." She shuffled in close and took his shirt in her hands and looked up at him. "Only one man is allowed to know ALL of the side myself."

His arms circled her waist bringing her closer. "Yeah, like what sides?

"The detective work Naoto, the side of myself loyal to family and friends, the loving wife, the..." She looked down for a second. "...the insecure embarrassed side and..." She leaned up to whisper in his ear huskily. "...The passionate lover side."

Almost instantly, Souji dove down locking her in a passionate kiss which caused her to whimper. Her arms draped around his neck. She tilted her head softly which quickly deepened the kiss. His hands moved to her behind which cause her to break away and yelp in surprise, and with ease he lifted her causing her to lock her legs around his waist to stay steady. Carefully he sat on the sofa in their small apartment with Naoto straddling him.

She broke away from him to jab him with a finger to the forehead. "What about dinner?"

His hands moved to the small of her back pulling her forward while grinning mischievously. "I have a passionate lover side to make happy." He locked lips with her again and rolled over so she was pinned under him. She mewed at the attention as her hands started pulling at the buttons of his shirt.

...

...

...

...A long time passed with Naoto...


	10. Intimidating Pair

**This chapter will be extra rough, hadn't had as much time on it as I would like since I wrote it. But alas updates and all. I've been working on other things as well which will be coming out soon I'll bring those up another time.**

 **Intimidating Pair: The Two Shiroganes**

 **Next Chapters: Angry Pair then Birthday Pair**

* * *

Intimidating Pair

"Please don't be too nervous..." Naoto said sheepishly. They were currently standing outside of the elder Shirogane's large study. The great oak doors gave Souji the shivers. They were huge as they were intimidating. He wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to accomplish here, but he knew that whatever it was he needs to do it needs to be right. He gulped at the thought of what was waiting for him on the other side.

"Are you sure about this?" His voice wavered, not even trying to hide how nervous and scared he was.

Naoto nodded slowly. "Yes I think..." She put her hand to her chin in thought. "Hopefully Grandpa does not do or say anything drastic."

"Hopefully?" Naoto shrugged.

"I'm not sure what he's up too. He asked me to invite you to the Estate so he can get to know more about you, but he did not disclose any more information than that." That sent another shiver down Souji's spine.

"Yeah, that makes sense." He looked back at the door before taking a step forward. "I guess here goes nothing..."

He gently pushed the large oak doors open to see the patiently waiting eyes of the elder Shirogane at his large office desk. The study bookshelves seemed to go on forever, making the room considerably larger than what it actually was. The elder Shirogane looked up from his papers, and with a warm smile acknowledged the younger Shirogane.

"Nao-chan, my my, on time as usual." He looked to her side, taking a glance at the investigation team leader.

"Yes and you might Souji Seta." He interlaced his hands as he settled them on the desk, relaxing his posture. It didn't make Souji feel any easier however.

"Y-Yes I-I am..." He stuttered. Naoto frowned at how visibly shaken he was. She didn't blame him either. Matsuda Shirogane was a master of his field in detective work and the years of experience has generated an aura which makes him hard to not notice and for anyone not used the piercing gaze or the analytical break down he gives, it's easy to find him imposing. It's not like Souji was from a lifestyle where meeting well known people (Outside of Rise) was all too common. Naoto took Souji's hand in hers very discreetly and squeezed softly in reassurance. If there was any time he needed her support, it was now.

Matsuda chuckled, seeing the distress in the young man."Come now, I won't bite. Nao-chan can be my word of proof." He turned to her. "Isn't that right?"

Naoto only shook her head. "Normally, but this is a special case." The elder Shirogane could only laugh at his granddaughter's scepticism.

"I can promise you both I have no foul intentions here." He motioned to the two seats on the other side of the large desk. "Anyway, take a seat."

Souji nervously pulled the seat out and sat down, refraining from moving too fast or too slowly. He looked at Naoto, who was completely calm with no signs of giving up the territory on her boyfriend. Matsuda turned to Souji, his face showing a great size of curiosity.

"So Seta-san, tell me a bit about you." Souji pondered for a minute, wanting to choose his words carefully.

"W-Well my name is Souji Seta as you know..." Matsuda nodded slowly, a small smirk forming from his lips. "And I'm currently an attendee of Yasogami High School with Naoto but I'm in the year above. I'm also the nephew of Ryotaro Dojima." The name caught Matsuda's interest immediately.

"Ah so you're the young one giving him the run around. Now this makes more sense." He turned to Naoto. "I remember you bring up the detail that he was a family relative of Dojima-san. It must have slipped my mind."

Naoto nodded, "Yes, I know you used to be Dojima-san's sensei at one point. He speaks highly of you especially when I and Souji interact with each other."

Matsuda raised an eye brow.

"Hmm, interact?" He caught on to that comment had more meaning than what it sounded like at face value.

Naoto's blush was instant. "W-We tend to be close when Dojima-san sees us, so he always reminds me that we are young and should look out for each other." The elder Shirogane's smile grew.

"Ah that reminds me of a story he once told me recently actually." Naoto instantly tripled in colour and Souji visibly gulped. "When he saw the two of you on the sofa watching TV, he told me it was nice to see that you finally met someone you were comfortable with."

Naoto shook away the heat in her cheeks and coughed uncomfortably. "Yes indeed, Souji-kun has been most helpful. He gives me a chance to express who I am without judgement." She turned to him with a loving smile, which put Souji at ease about their current situation.

"I don't think I can be the credit for everything-" Matsuda turned to him.

"Why not?" Souji cleared his throat.

"Well Naoto has this sensational ability to adapt and work with the situation when times call for it." The compliment causes Naoto to turn away, small dust of pink highlighting her cheeks.

"S-Souji-kun..." Matsuda chuckled.

"The affection between you to is quite stifling for an old man like me. It makes me feel older than I am."

"Grandpa, you are not that old plus..." She looked towards Souji. "...This is one of the few times I'm affectionate with him around others, this is not normal." Matsuda leaned forward.

"Why is that my dear?" Naoto fidgeted with her fingers.

"I'm still not used to this sort of situation. I don't think I'll ever will be but in the time I get alone with Souji-kun is when I feel I can be intimate with him." The deceleration caused Souji to blush a little.

"So when you say intimate, what does that include?" Souji was about to freeze up when he felt Naoto's hand squeeze his gently. She seemingly prepared for this when her answer was almost instant.

She coughed first to make sure she was clear. "We keep things simple, the companionship is enough for us a majority of the time. If there is anything else, reading or talking about various subjects helps pass the time when we are alone together."

Matsuda seemed satisfied with the answer as he leant back. "Glad to know. I cannot say I'm a little worried at times, Nao-chan spends so much time at your residence even someone like me would like to know what your activities are."

Naoto shook her head. "I can comfortably say that your worries are unwarranted. Souji-kun never forces me into anything and is happy for me to take the lead in this relationship."

"Excellent to hear, you guys are still young and all. You have the whole world ahead of you." The older detective turned to Souji once more. He was happy to see Souji's posture and expression has relaxed since he's sat down.

"Well, tell me more about your family. While I know all about Dojima and his little girl, I have no information about your mother or father. What do they do for a living?"

Souji looked down in thought before answering. "Well they both work in a tech company as managers so they travel a lot, and we move around Japan considerably as a family. So I'm not really used to having friends. I'm in Inaba because my parents had to move away from the country and they thought it would be too hard on me so I ended up with Dojima-san and Nanako-chan."

"Interesting, you seem like quite the lone wolf." A twinkle can be seen in his eyes. "Yeah... How have you found Inaba since you have moved here?"

"It's been great, being somewhere for a year has allowed me to actually make friends; I'm not so downcast about life as I was before I came. I just wish I had more time here."

"More time?" Souji rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'm moving back to the outskirts of Tokyo for a while with family before getting ready for University." Naoto expression visibly saddened. "I'll be back in holidays and such; I'll try my best to visit everyone as much as I can."

Matsuda hummed in acknowledgement. "Don't give that face Nao-chan. You are very much independent, there is no reason that you can't go to see him when you have the free time."

Naoto's face shot up then blushed heavily. "I need your permission from you first grandpa. I can't just go galvanising to various places without your blessing." The elder Shirogane laughed again.

"Please, you go anywhere you want in Japan for investigations as it is. Seeing someone close to you is a perfectly good reason to go away for a while." Matsuda leaned forward again. "As they say, distance will make the heart grow fonder, I'm sure that will be the case with Nao-chan considering how she is."

Naoto flushed.

"Grandpa..." She muttered.

Matsuda smiled warmly, turning to the silverette. "I've enjoyed our time together, you quite the interesting young man to say the least." His piecing gave scanned Souji quickly. "You are person of promise, I'm definitely a lot less concerned about where she goes with you young man. I'll support you two anyway I can." Naoto nodded, releasing a breath she was holding.

"Thanks Grandpa, I appreciate the support." Souji nodded.

"Thank you Shirogane-san." He shook his head.

"It's Matsuda, keeping it friendly will be the status quo." He said with a smile. Looking at them both he nodded. "With that, you two are dismissed." The couple shuffled out of their seats, they both bowed politely and turned to the door.

"Seta-san?" Souji turned to the elder Shirogane, he flashed to a serious expression for a moment, before turning to a gentle smile. "Would I have a word with you on your own for a second?"

Naoto was about to protest. "Grandpa-"

"Don't worry, it will be quick. Run along." Souji straightened up.

Naoto looked to her grandfather, then Souji and back to her grandpa. She hesitantly nodded. "As you wish..." Naoto gave Souji one more look of concern and nodded slowly before walking to the door.

"Seta-san, take a quick seat." He slowly took the seat he occupied before. Worried he might have done something to concern or anger the elder detective. He heard the oak doors shut behind him, a new bout of nervousness washed over him.

"I must admit, it will be very rare that we'll ever get to talk one on one like this. Naoto has a tendency to be protective over what she considers hers so I doubt she will allow much time with you alone." He leaned forward, his expression turning serious just like he saw a moment ago.

"That makes sense..." For the first time, Souji felt the worry he had was justified.

"What I'm saying Seta-San, is that please don't let Naoto rush head long into things. She is still young and she is still ignorant to many of the things around her." He looked down, sadness washed over momentarily like he remembered something. "She is not used to companionship, she's not used to being loved and not having parents to guide her has obviously left her with holes in her experience and knowledge and she will be heavily influence by her actions with you."

Souji stiffened. "I-I understand."

His voice turned authorative and cold. "So Souji Seta, a word of warning. While I appreciate Naoto-chan's words, I believe, no. I know that you've done a lot more as a couple than you let on. Excuse my self-confidence but reading the two of you is not something out of my realm of capability. I've practically raised Naoto and while you are quite the enigma I'm confident I can see much more in your relationship than you think. "

Souji could feel his hands sweat.

"So I will tell you this. I will be watching, and if need be I'll have other people take surveillance if I feel Naoto is in danger in anyway. So please be aware Seta-san, if you think Naoto can be protective, I can be just as much if not worse. Do I make myself clear?" Souji paled.

"Yes sir."

"Good, while I prefer that you do not mention this to Naoto-chan she will figure it out soon rather than later. Considering your expression and posture it will be the former. You may leave." He said simply while rearranging the papers on his desk.

He looked back at Souji who was frozen in place, "Do you have any questions?", coldness enveloping his tone. Souji quickly shook his head and got out of his seat. As briskly as he could he left the office and slipped out of the oak doors as quietly as he could.

As soon as he heard the doors closed behind him he rested against the wall next to them letting out the breath he was holding.

"Souji-kun!" He looked to the side to see Naoto's face full of concern. "What happened? What did he say?" She asked frantically.

"Warning... He saw through your comments..." Souji breathed as he panted, trying to get his breath back.

Naoto's face twisted in frustration and anger. She looked at the oak doors, with the temptation of charging in and trying to set her grandpa straight but thought against it. Instead she huffed clasped her hands around Souji's right arm.

"I do not appreciate his actions especially while ejecting me from the room. If he was going to make his comments in that fashion, I would rather be in attendance." Her tone lost the bitterness and her expression lost the anger, switching to annoyance instead. Her mind caught on to an idea to improve the situation but she blushed heavily as the thoughts went through hear head.

"Come Senpai, we are going to my apartment." She said, hiding her expression under her cap. Souji, who just recovered, looked at her in question.

"Is that a good idea?" She took off towards exit pulling the silverette in tow.

"If Grandpa thinks he knows everything about our relationship then he's wrong." She looked at him with a glimmer of mischief in her eyes. "Ask me again if it's a good idea this evening..." She said cryptically, literally dragging him out of the Shirogane estate.


	11. Angry Pair

**This was a request from Originaljuan92, and also is a two part one, the other will be coming some what soon. Souji yet again throws himself in danger and couple don't exactly see eye to eye on it.**

 **Angry Pair: Mr & Mrs Seta-Shirogane**

 **After this: Birthday Pair then Fighting Pair**

* * *

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Naoto's voice was raised, to make sure she was loud and very clear.

"What do you mean what the hell am I doing? He had a weapon and I reacted." Souji called back quickly dismissing the smaller woman's anger.

"Yes and as far as I'm aware you do not. You could have gotten yourself hurt."

Souji scoffed. "I was fine right?"

Naoto's frown grew bigger. "But that is not the point. You can have been hurt and could have jeopardised the investigation. What is wrong with you!?"

Souji's face showed signs of agitation. "I'm sorry; it seemed that I'm the only one who reacted at the time."

"React? You didn't even give me time to get out my Revolver let alone react!" Naoto shouted. The fact that he would willingly throw himself into danger like that made her blow a fuse.

 _'What happened if he wasn't restrained?'_

The thought of a seriously injured or dead Souji left her feeling hollow for just a minute. But it was enough to fuel her already growing rage.

"Hold on, isn't that you brought me on to do?" Naoto shook her head vigorously.

"Hell no! I brought you on for the assistance, not to be a personal body shield; I would never use you in that way." She fumed. Souji didn't back down however.

"Well I thought that's what I was around for!? I was around as a bodyguard, to make sure you ok and safe?"

"No! That is formalities! You know I don't need protecting ever. I-I'm stronger than that!" She took a step close, the rage burning in her eyes. How dare he think that?

"So I can't even protect you!? I thought I was doing my job, pretty well since I got there first!" Souji shot back.

 _Triggered..._

"H-How dare you assume I cannot take care of myself and imply I'm not competent enough to keep myself safe?" Souji looked shocked at the accusation, but his frustration bottled over.

"Well excuse me for doing what was right there! What did you expect to do in that situation!?"

"I expect you to wait until my orders to do something so bad and stupid."

"Orders!? Oh yeah, I don't remember any!" Naoto's eyes grew at the comment.

 _'Is he mocking me...'_

"Excuse me!?" Souji's face went blank but his eyes still showed his distaste at the situation.

"Yes, you didn't say anything. No one did! So what would happen if you guys had gotten hurt?"

"Don't turn this on me you..." She threw her hat aside as it was already falling askew. However her mind couldn't find any better way to describe him.

"Me what!?"

"You FOOL!" Souji was taken back slightly but regained his angry posture almost instantly.

"Yeah! What about it? I am that, what's you point?"

"You think you can just disrespect me because I'm smaller than you?" Souji could sense her verbal trap, but he was too invested in making a point.

"Well considering I'm faster too, yeah I can see why."

 _'What...?'_

"What did you just say?" Souji ruffled his hair in agitation.

"I'm faster, my reactions were quicker, and it is why we we're out of that mess."

"I-I can't believe you." She said simple turning away, walking to the living room door.

"What!?" His question stopped her for the moment.

"You of all people know how sensitive I am to scenarios like this and you were stupid enough to do it and ARGUE with me?" Souji folded his arms, looking entirely unimpressed.

She gauged his silence for herself to continue. "I hate it when people look down on me and you are the last person I would expect that or take that from. I wasn't born a Shirogane so I can take arrogant shit from people and especially from someone so close. How dare you undermine me and my authority over the situation then you have the audacity to disrespect me within my own walls about my abilities."

"Abilities!? This was about me making a split decision at the time that no-one wanted to make and you expect me to have regrets about it?" Naoto reeled back from the question.

"No I don't expect you to have regrets I expect you to listen to me during the case without question. You went against my orders-"

"You didn't give me any remember?" That interruption, the reminder of hesitation, the reminder that her failure to observe the situation for what it was made her angry enough to completely lose it.

"That's it! I don't care what you do but you aren't sleeping next me tonight!" The declaration of his punishment came completely out of left field.

"W-What?"

"You heard me; I don't want to speak you at all. Sleep on the sofa for all I care!" She snarled before turning on her heel to the bedroom.

"Naoto!" The slam of the door cut him off as the sheer amount of force caused the house to quake. He could faintly hear it lock signalling this discussion was over and any hope of it being redeemed was down burnt in a fire then thrown down an abandoned well.

Souji could only sigh.


	12. Fighter Pair

**Change of plan, I pushed Birthday Pair back as it took me longer to finish ideas on it than I thought. Plus I thought this took a better priority on what I wanted to do. This is not the follow up to Angry Pair (It happens a little while after so there is some references to it) but this will have it's own follow up, which is almost done.**

 **After this: (I can't say yet) Pair then Birthday Pair.**

* * *

Fighter Pair:

There was something strange about this case; a lot of the leads they tried to follow were all swept away before the authorities could even chase them up. Naoto was shadowing the case from home after a television report with some of the crime details took her interest. Considering the complex set of circumstances on how the case seemed to be headed, it would be a matter of time before the case could end up on her front door. She guessed right when the investigation request was given to her but something about the case details so far made her uneasy about going in alone so she had brought her Watson with her as an extra pair of eyes.

"I'm a bit lost, so what's the detail?" Souji asked his gloved hand shifting gears in the Bentley Mulsanne while coming up to Osaka Police Department.

"To cut a long story short, a series of murders and rapes have gone unsolved with evidence mysteriously going missing. A lot of the evidence can't be traced or deemed contaminated too."

Souji's ears twitched as he came to realisation. "Mole?"

Naoto nodded sadly. "Yes there is a high possibility of its inside the department but I wouldn't be surprised if it's Yakuza work instead or a rouge branch of it anyway."

Souji could sense the worry in her voice.

"Dangerous?" He asked simply.

"Yeah, very much so. Don't do anything stupid please?" Souji shook his head.

"I can't make any promises." Naoto sighed but let it go, now wasn't the time for that sort of discussion.

Souji gracefully parked up in one of the guest spaces of the Police Departments car park. He was about to unbuckle his seatbelt when he heard Naoto sigh. "I've never seen you this hesitant before, is something really bugging you?"

She was about to dismiss his concern and say to go but something about this scenario made her second guess it. "I have the strangest feeling that there is more to this than meets the eye."

Souji considered her for a second, her eyes wasn't the deep, piercing gaze she had when she was ready for work. It was more the confused worry she had whenever she was scared for a loved one or danger presented itself that she did not know about.

"Got it, right I'll grab some of the gadgets in the back. If you feel something is off then I have no reason to question you about it. You're the one with the experience of course." Despite her feelings she gave a small smile.

"Thanks Souji-kun." Souji unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door.

"Anytime Shirogane-san" He said formally as he got out of the car and headed to the boot. Naoto shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. She released her seat belt lock and got out of the car. When she got out Souji was waiting for her with a multiple Pens and a blue acrylic card.

"Do you have your Revolver with you?" Naoto gave him a small grin.

"Always." She took the seemingly innocent items and place one pen in a pocket on an inside shirt she was wearing near the small of her back and the other one went into her trousers pocket. The Acrylic card she had when into the breast pocket of her formal shirt.

"Let's get to the bottom of this." She told him as they walked in sync confidently through the automatic doors of the police station. Souji was aware that Naoto' got her work face back on and seemingly ready to take on whatever it seemed to be happening.

"Shirogane-san!" The pair turned to one of the deputies that were waiting for them in the lobby area.

"We have a break through!" Naoto looked at him in question; he seemingly please of the news given to him by hire ups.

"Err ok ..." She fixed her cap to hide her expression. "Please, identify yourself?"

He stopped suddenly, aware that he'd been completely rude to their guest, his hair was black, well groomed and but it was obvious he was one of the younger members of the force. "Tsuda Hiroki, I'm one of the deputy investigators here. I pardon for my rudeness."

Naoto shook her head, dismissing his apologetic bow with a wave of her hand.

"Its fine, what is the excitement for, has the case progressed since before our arrival?" He noticed his excitement was getting the better of him and coughed, putting on a more serious expression.

"I'm sorry for my enthusiasm. This case is quite personal to me." Naoto remembered to pocket that small detail for later on if it became necessary.

"I see..."

"Anyway, we have a suspect; he was arrested around 45 minutes ago." Naoto's eyes widened for just a moment, but were gone in a blink of an eye.

Her tone was unchanged. "Why was I not informed?"

The deputy scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm sorry. The chief wanted to wait until you got in to show that we weren't completely incompetent."

That brought out a small laugh from the taller silver haired man which was quickly admonished with a swift elbow to his side. His eyes bulged slightly from the impact as he doubled over ever so slightly, not enough for everyone to notice he was in pain but enough for Naoto to know he got the point.

"Ok then, is the suspect available for interrogation?" He nodded.

"He asked for you specifically, he feels you can get more out of him than he does." Naoto nodded, acknowledging the situation.

"Alright, just lead the way." She tapped Souji on the leg, a queue to meet her hand with his but not to bring attention to it. He did as ordered and she slid a medium size metal capsule into his hand.

"Follow me Shirogane-san so you can see the situation for yourself." Naoto pulled out her phone and sent what seemed to be a quick message before putting it away and following the deputy inspector through translucent double doors and down the corridor.

Souji's phone rumbled in his pocket.

 _Keep an eye on your watch..._

"So, Tsuda-san, why is this case personal for you?" Naoto asked, curiously, hoping that it might shed some light on what has happened in the office in the past hour.

All his cheerfulness suddenly died down as anger boiled through as something was brought back from memory.

"Who ever this asshole is who has been running around and doing things to people targeted my sister." Naoto flinched, not realising it was such a sensitive subject.

"I'm sorry-" He cut her off.

"Don't worry about, the incident left her emotionally damaged but at least she isn't dead, quite a few other women haven't been so lucky." He said, resenting that he wasn't able to protect her seeping into his voice.

"It's awful that someone who would target women exclusively has been able to get away for so long, hopefully I will be able to bring some truth and justice to the situation." The pair took another turn.

"I hope you do, quite a few people in the department were pleased when your services were called. At least something will be done and we'll be rid of this sick fuck once and for all." Naoto smiled and gave a small nod. There was a warm feeling whenever should could help relieve the issues of people, especially when they can be a matter of life and death.

"Alright this is the room..." Tsuda knocked on the door as the both waited for it to open. Naoto shuffled her feet slightly, her dreaded feeling washing over her again. The door opened slowly to quite a big man in his mid to late 30s, 6 foot 2 to be exact who was also quite bulky. His shaggy dark hair and a gruffly smile with a small stubble like beard. It was warm and welcoming.

"Ah Shirogane-san, you arrived, was hoping I wouldn't have to do this alone for much longer."

"And you name is?" Naoto asked looking up at the older man.

"Chief Jin Enji, sorry I didn't come down myself, I've had to deal with this asshole being unruly." He stepped aside and motioned for her to come in with Tsuda.

"Ah Tsuda-san, remember the station policy?" The younger policeman stopped.

"Sorry about that sir." He said to his superior feebly.

"Policy?" Naoto questioned. He perked up, noticing she was addressing him.

"There has been a string of assaults on suspects so we've cut down the amount of people interrogating at once to make it easy to see who is responsible and up the usage of surveillance cameras."

Naoto frowned at that information and it cause a rise of anxiousness that she had in the car. "I see, thank you for that."

With another small and polite bow, Tsuda excused himself.

The door closed and she took a quick peek at the security camera to see the receiver light was off. Instantly alarm bells rang in her head. She placed her hand on her watch and pressed one of the small buttons twice in quick succession. She step towards the interrogation table to see what seemed to be a man seemingly in his late 20s with hair dyed blue and green, in a black tight shirt and jeans, rips going along all sides of it. She took off her jacket and placed it on the back of her chair and she sat down.

 _'I might as well make the most of what I got.'_

"So state your name please?" She requested politely and firmly. The man in front of her sat with his body facing away, completely uninterested with the person interrogating him.

"Whoa now, they brought a woman in. Man not like that will help." Naoto didn't flinch but waited patiently. He gave her a quick look seeing her cold, firm stare.

"...I'll tell you what; if you get me out of here I can show you the world." All his crooked grin did was cause Naoto to shake her head.

"I have finer taste in men sorry." Her voice deadpan. The man in front of her winced in playful fashion then waved away her insult.

"You're missing out!" The sleuth wanted to sigh in exasperation and was on the verge of doing it, but she kept her composure and tilted her head.

"So will I get a name?" He chuckled.

"The name is Honda." He spat, not caring if she got it or not.

"So, what do you have to do with any of these serious incidents going on as of late?" He looked at her, playful mock-shock at the accusation.

"Are you sure someone as petty as me could get away with all of these crimes."

"Only if you had help?" The instant question caused him to cough. Not expecting her to pull away from his lead so quickly. His demeanour changed immediately by sitting up straight and trying to mirror her posture.

"So how much help did you think I had?" Naoto noticed something weird, even though he was facing her; he wasn't giving her eye contact. His vision was just slightly away looking at someone else...

 _'Shit...'_

She turned to see what attracted his vision to see a large arm trying to wrap around her...

...

...

...

 _Beep! Beep!_

Souji looked at his watch and the distance between him and Naoto instantly came up. Just as he saw it, the man that led Naoto away walked through the double doors into the lobby. Souji rushed to him.

"Hey, which room is Shirogane-san in?" Tsuda looked confused for a moment before his brain caught up with him.

"Ah, you are Shirogane-san's assistant. She's in one of the I Section rooms with the chief and the suspect now; they are currently going through questioning." Souji looked passed the policeman, with his focus on the double doors behind him.

"Thank you, there is some information I forgot to brief Shirogane-san on about that case." Souji said hurriedly. He was growing anxious from the vibration his watch was giving off and needed to get past Tsuda to get to her.

"Oh I see. I can take it to her?" Souji shook his head.

"She said it was confidential." Tsuda frowned but nodded in understanding.

"Damn, that's a problem. Unfortunately guests and other non-verified personnel are not allowed past the double doors."

Souji gave another look at the barrier between him and Naoto.

 _'I don't have time for this.'_

"I'm sorry, but this is important." He said abruptly causing the officer to blink in confusion. Before he knew what was going on, he pushed Tsuda out of the way causing him to stumble and bolted for the doors.

"Hey! Wait!" Tsuda fell from the momentum but was quickly helped up by his colleagues. "After him!"

Souji sprinted through the halls; with members of staff giving him concerned and frightened looks as he zipped past them. He looked at his watch as he checked the distance to his partner.

 _'Good, she's getting closer. Just hold on a little longer...'_

...

...

...

Naoto struggled as her hands were cuffed behind the chair she was sitting on. She growled in frustration, annoyed she was fooled so easily. But most of her anger was aimed at the Chief Police officer of the city whose warm, gruff smile turned into something unhinged and psychopathic. She was right on the money about the mole but it didn't make her feel better because of current position.

"I've always wanted to outdo someone famous, didn't think it will be this easy though." His accomplice who was sitting across the table laughed.

"Aye, not just anybody, but the good ol' Shirogane herself, I've heard only rumours, but enough to put our gang on alert. You never know when you have one like this snooping around."

Jin ran his hand through his small beard, contemplating on what to do with his hostage.

"The problem is that her and her grandfather has been snooping around for ages with the gang's business and the old man put a stop to previous dealings with gangs in the police. Matsuda has this thing of stripping us of our fun." Jin twirled Naoto's treasured revolver around his finger.

"I'm more than happy to take away his precious granddaughter in return, fair is fair and all." Honda smirked and leaned forward on the table.

"Well how about we rough her up a little, getting rid of her would almost be too easy at this point." Jin pondered for a second and nodded in agreement with a crooked smile.

"Sounds like a good idea."

"You can't keep me here forever; there are still people in this building." Jin tutted at her.

"My my, that's even weak for you Shirogane. How do you think I get away with all that I do?" Naoto scoffed.

"Falsifying evidence and getting rid of it before a case gets to a stage of arrest. It's way too easy of someone of your status. It's just disgusting that someone like you is on top of the police department."

Jin was completely un-phased by her breakdown.

"You seriously think I care about taking care of people and justice." He growled and kicked the nearest chair over. "This is not about others, this is about fun. I like that I can get away with everything I want. I can get rid of anyone in my way and I can put my hands on any woman I want and nobody is any the wiser."

"You sick human being..."

Honda shrugged. "Yeah she's definitely one of those good ones. Should we break her first, least we can send some pictures back to her Grandfather, last image of her before he eventually kicks the bucket, two annoying birds with one stone?"

Jin nodded in agreement as he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a small sheathed switch blade.

"It's a good thing that rape culture here is so hard to report. It makes this so much easier than it should be..." He commented. Naoto gasped, eyes narrowing on the small weapon.

"We are on the far side of the building so we have about an hour with our plaything before we have to wrap this up." He flicked his hand so the blade came out of the case. "I prefer not to take any chances, especially with this one..." He turned to Honda. "But it doesn't mean we can't have fun."

He grabbed collar of Naoto's shirt and pierced the garment and dragged it down ripping a large gash through it on the left side. Naoto winced at the noise.

He brought the blade to her neck and pushed her head up, forcing her to look at him.

"This bitch will have the image of me burned into her mind soon enough and the only thing she would want after we are done is her begging me to kill her from shame."

His smile only got wider.

"Since that's what they always do..."

The sleuth clamped her eyes shut for a moment, thinking of a way out of this mess.

 _'Souji-kun please...'_

He moved the knife down her centre, being careful not to piece skin. The knife cut the string that held the buttons to her shirt, her undershirt and the middle bra strap. She tried to struggle in resistance.

"Bitch!" Jin slapped her with the back of his hand. "You don't understand how satisfying it is when you struggle so be a good girl and stay still. It might be easier for you to accept what is about to happen." He grinned. A grin that brought shivers down her spine. She needed a way out, anything right now, a distraction.

"Hey boss save some for me."

"You will get your chance." He growled at Honda before he turned his focus back to the sleuth. "Now let me see if her mouth is good for something other than talking." His hands started to unbuckle his belt as the end came loose. Naoto's eyes widened at how far deep she was and she might not be able to get out of this unscathed let alone alive.

 _Knock! Knock!_

A rap at the door caught the attention of all three in the room. With Naoto hoping it's the one person she trusted with her life. Jin looked at the door then Naoto and then back at the door.

"Looks like you've been spared for a few moments..." He picked up her revolver and put it to his side, just in case it was someone he didn't like.

"He went that way, after him!" The three heard Tsuda shout as a group of footsteps passed by the door.

"I'M IN HERE!" Naoto screamed as loud as she could but she was swiftly slapped again by Honda.

"Quiet before you die a lot quicker than we planned for you to." He growled. He was met with a vicious glare, her face flushed from the impact and anger.

The footsteps faded down the corridor, which made Jin sigh in relief.

"And here I thought I had to stop my fun..." He turned back to Naoto and started to work on his belt again. "So where was I..."

 _-BOOM!-_

With a huge explosion the door flew open, the explosive used kicked up enough smoke to temporarily blind everyone inside. Jin waved away the smoke the best he could and aimed Naoto's revolver at the doorway.

"Identify yourself."

Souji blinked as he looked on at the scenario, he saw Naoto's condition and instantly thanked the heavens he was just in time.

"Stop there!" He called at the chief, his face anxious and in dismay at the condition his wife was in.

"You are her little assistant. Step back before I blow your head off with your boss' own weapon." Souji saw the muscle twitch in his arm as he ducked behind the wall." Three shots from the revolver roared as the bullets hit the opposite wall.

"I promise when you stick you head out I won't miss!" Naoto struggled a bit more until she could reach the pen in the back of her undershirt and pulled it out. With dexterity born of panic she fumbled around to take the lid of reviling a small blade.

"Alright assistant I'll make you a deal. If you can get me and my friend out of here, I won't kill your boss now. Just maybe later." Souji shivered as he heard his rough voice containing horrific humour of their situation.

"And if I don't?" Jin laughed.

"I'll blow her head to pieces; I can't miss from this close." He pointed the revolver at Naoto aiming right between the eyes. She panicked and fumbled with the pen, trying to fit it into the lock of her cuffs.

"Honda, go pull his ass out so I can blast his head off first. I don't have time for this." The thug behind him nodded as he walked to the door frame. As soon as he got close he was struck with a back fist to the face. Honda reeled back in pain holding his nose.

"Shit!"

This attracted the attention at Jin who quickly aimed the gun at the doorframe. "Thanks for not complying, I guess down goes your boss."

He pointed the weapon at Naoto again but her mind was focused on the task with her hands, and once she heard the click she let out a breath of relief.

"Say goodnight detective." He said simply, getting ready to pull the trigger but Souji's tall frame moved like a blur, tackling the thug to the ground as a distraction. Jin changed his focus again.

"Well it looks like you are willing to die first." He aimed again at Souji and was ready to fire.

"NO!" Naoto screamed, now free from her binds, she lodged the sharp blade masquerading as a pen in his right thigh just above his knee cap causing him to wail in pain. She rose up from the chair grabbing and twisting his wrist forcing him to drop the weapon. Souji punched the thug he was on top of in the face causing the situation to completely break down into chaos. Jin threw Naoto aside causing her to tumble over the chair she was tied too while Souji wrestled with Honda as they rolled across the floor trying to get the better of the other. Naoto shook her head trying to get her bearings and saw her gun on the floor near her feet. Jin saw it too and tried to reach for it but she kicked out of the way towards the tumbling pair fighting it out on the other side of the room, near the table.

"Souji!"

"Honda!"

They both called to their partners as the two saw the ranged weapon slide towards them. Honda instantly reached for it, making the mistake of taking his eye off the former leader for the moment. Souji took full advantage by driving his head into the table leg causing it to snap and fall against him, dazing the thug.

With a hideous two his combo, he punched him in quick succession quickly knocking him out and threw his limp body to the side. Jin looked in dismay as he saw his accomplice hit the floor without resistance. Souji rolled over and reached for the weapon and threw it to Naoto who caught it and turned it on the chief.

Without hesitation she aimed it down at his left thigh and fired. Blood splashed against the floor and the wall behind him, painting the walls a horrific red. She blasted him just above the knee causing him to buckle and fall backwards, crying out in agony.

"Bastard!" She growled and aimed again, this time at his crutch. "I can easily make sure you never use this again to hurt anyone..."

Her dark tone attracted Souji's attention who was dealing with a limp Honda.

"Naoto I know what he did but this isn't worth it." He called to her but she thought about it. She didn't want anyone else to go through the same traumatic experience that others have and that she just managed to get out of. This piece of trash was a threat to human society, and she didn't want to take the chance.

"Naoto please." Souji begged. Naoto's hold on her weapon wavered as she closed her eyes just to think.

"You think making me unable to have children will make all of the deeds I've done go away. Just try me you stupid detective. I've got almost everything I wanted. I almost had the chance to take the great Shirogane with me. I would have been legendary." He coughed feebly, with a broken yet crooked grin on his face. Naoto's eyes widen in fury.

"You son of a -"

"Naoto NO!"

"What's going on in here!?" They both froze as the voice of Tsuda called from the door way. They both turned to see him and a number of officers waiting at the door.

Naoto breathed, taking a moment to regain her composure before turning on her professional voice.

"We found the perpetrator." The force at the door look dumbfound then turned to shock.

"You mean the chief." The detective and her assistant both nodded slowly.

The young officer's gaze turned to the downed chief who still had the smile of madness.

"Yes it was me..." He winced in pain as he tried to sit up but was stopped by a swift foot stopping his rise and planting his back against the floor. He only laughed under the heel of the sleuth. "...Yeah it was, and I have no regrets."

He turned back to the young officer his smile even more maniacal than before. "...Not sorry about your sister, at least she tasted good."

Souji felt the bile in his stomach come up and looked away in disgust. "That's sick."

Tsuda's face twisted until he roared, pushing the sleuth out of the way and punched Jin in the face, repeatedly.

"Guys!" Naoto called to the other offices as they watched in awe as Tsuda went to town on his chief with a flurry of blows. They shook out of their stupor then tried to lift the infuriated investigator off the tarnished police chief.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY SISTER!" He screamed and shouted doing his best to break out of the grip of his colleagues.

"Souji-kun?" Souji looked away from the mayhem and to his boss.

"Yes Shirogane-san?" She took his left hand in both of hers. For the first time since he broke the door down, he took in Naoto's appearance. Her hair was ruffled, her clothes ripped and torn so much that her skin was exposed and still had red marks on her face from the hits she took.

"Drop the formalities, I want to go home." Souji looked towards the chaos that was still going on in the room with Jin and Honda finally being cuffed.

"What about them?"

"We've done what we can." Souji took off his jacket and wrapped it around Naoto pulling it tight around her giving some form of decency. He reached for Naoto's own smaller jacket it and slung it over his shoulder

"Let's go." The pair started to walk out of the interrogation room.

"Change of Policy?" Souji asked simply.

Naoto nodded. "Change of policy."

...

...

...

* * *

 **P.S.: Sisters of War is almost done for it's first chapter. That should be done soon.**


	13. Eramthgin Pair

**Follow up to Fighter Pair.**

* * *

 _"See there is nowhere to run. You are my property now." Whatever Naoto did, she couldn't break the chains holding her down. She was on her knees, and the atmosphere was cold and dark. Small tears started to form from her eyes._

 _"No, I don't want this. I'm not yours." She pleaded. She pulled against her chains but it had no give, the chains rattled in the darkness of the dungeon she was held. Her tears started to flow faster, she wanted out. She didn't want this at all._

 _She looked down, she was in her wedding dress but unlike the pristine condition she always tried to keep it, it was ruffle d and dirty. Even ripped in some places._

 _"As I told you Shirogane, you are my property. Your sense of justice, hope and compassion means nothing when all you are is a plaything. You are my doll, I will shape you anyway I please and you will damn well act like it." She shook her head out of denial to only feel the metal collar around her neck._

 _"No I'm not." She was starting to weep, her feminine tone starting to seep through. "I don't belong to anyone but-"_

 _"You think he'll rescue you, what a joke. Who would have thought, one who searched to be accepted for being on your own relies on another man. All it has lead you is down here anyway. I can guarantee there will be no love here, but I promise you, you'd be begging for more until you die. Or you'll beg to die, whatever one comes first."_

 _"You know nothing about me!" She cried. But the man just scoffed seeing her helplessly pull at her chains._

 _"The fact you are so unwilling makes this so entertaining. I love women that struggle, but you know that already. I was so close before, if it wasn't for some outside interference, we would know each other a lot better by now."_

 _Naoto's sobbing grew louder._

 _"No! I don't want to know you!" He laughed. It was dark, lust pouring from his mouth, with incredibly dark intentions._

 _"I don't want to know you either. I don't want that sort of relationship. I'm here to use you, abuse you and break you so the only thing you will know is my body and how to please it." Naoto's stomach turned like she was about to throw up._

 _"Disgusting..." The older man only laughed harder._

 _"Oh please. You even came dressed for the occasion." He looked on at the wedding dress, he licked his lips slowly. "The sign of purity amuses me, a wish from society and used as nothing but greed. Makes it me enjoy it a lot more."_

 _"..." He leaned down and grabbed her chin roughly forcing her to look at him._

 _"What, nothing to say? That's very unlike a Shirogane." His twisted grin filled her vision. "It's a shame you've given up so easily."_

 _He scanned her eyes, the full, piercing gaze that occupied them was gone taken over by a more distant and faded look with tears still flowing freely._

 _"You pathetic whore. Still a shame someone else got to you first." He pushed her head to the side with Naoto only coughing roughly._

 _"He will always be more of a man than you Jin." The comment made him flinch but his fury quickly rose._

 _"Don't compare me to him; he's not man enough to take what he wants. Anyway I own you now. That's what really makes a man." He rattled the chains connected to her right arm._

 _"And it's Jin-sama when you address me whore." The sleuth breathed audibly._

 _"How's asshole instead."_

 _He smirked._

 _"Oh... It seems the slut still has some fight left in her, I best get started then." He grabbed the top of her wedding dress. "So let's see what you are packing under there."_

 _With a pull he tore the dress down the middle exposing her plain black bra._

 _"What!? No fancy bridal underwear, you're a disappointment." He stood up to full height and rolled his shoulders. "I guess I can't complain too much. Beggars can't be choosers."_

 _"Being a dick is still applicable."_

 _"Speaking of that let me show you what the ladies know me for." He started to work on his trousers but Naoto didn't look, she couldn't. She just wanted to die._

 _"Souji-kun..." She muttered..._

 _ **"Naoto..."**_

 _..._

 _ **"Naoto!"**_

 _..._

 _ **"Naoto! Wake up!"**_

She shot up with a shriek almost elbowing Souji in the face on the way up. She was breathing heavily with tears still streaming down her face. She turned to her partner who had a face of concern.

"S-Souji-kun?" She asked feebly

"I'm here." She launched herself at him in a tight hug knocking him back down to the bed.

"I'm so glad you are here!" She cried against his chest. The former leader patted and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm here for you." He repeated kissing the top of her head. She nuzzled under his chin and deepened the embrace.

"Want to tell me about it?" Her breathing slowed.

"O-Once I calm down." A few minutes in the arms of her husband and soothing words of love eventually brought calm to the detective. Souji was happy once he heard the sobbing stop.

"I thought I would be strong about it, like it was just one of those things that might happen when doing this job. For my mind to dwell on it frightens me, I was scared for the first time since I confronted my shadow with the fear that I might not make it out alive."

Souji rubbed her back in comfort.

"It's not easy, I'm sure if I'd been through that it would weigh on my mind too. It scared the hell out of me. Maybe counselling or therapy would help?"

She gave him a look like his head was missing but he waved it away to affirm what he was saying.

"I know you don't like the sound of what I'm saying but seeing someone maybe a good way of solving it. I don't want what happen to cloud your judgement or for you to hesitate while working, it's not what you are about, but I'd rather not want to see you like this either."

She took looked down at her hands and contemplated Souji's words. He wasn't wrong but the thought of having to speak about that time scared her. Did it really show weakness?

"No it doesn't, it takes strength to talk about what happen, and we already live in a culture where it's hard enough to talk about it already or for the victim to receive help. We have the resources so why don't we take advantage of it."

She looked at him to see his face of reassurance. She nodded slowly.

"I guess you are right Souji-kun." His hand ruffled her hair.

"It's not about being right; it's about caring for you. I love you, and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise." He gave her a small kiss on the forehead and got up out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked, eyes pleading him not to leave her alone with concern laced in her voice. He smiled warmly.

"I'm going to get us some tea so we can relax and get some sleep. We can spend the morning looking at places we can go." He padded out of the bedroom into the kitchen.

...

...

...

 **Nightmare Pair**

* * *

 **Yup, Naoto suffers from post-traumatic stress following the events of Fighter Pair which leaves her quite on edge. While she might be used to danger it's not scenario she's probably in a lot, especially being that close to the edge. Also this is one of the few ones with an actual meaning to it.**

 **Basically if you ever have someone who is in similar scenario (No matter what the incident maybe) make sure you support them and always push to seek help. It can really change a lot.**

 **Next one will probably be Birthday Pair**


	14. Make Up Pair

**Follow up to Angry Pair.**

* * *

Make Up Pair:

Souji with a heavy heart tried to make up for the void that was their relationship at the current time. Naoto was good on her word at not speaking to him. Hearing her sobs through the door ate at him until he worked on earning his place by her side again. Yeah he was a prick about and she was stubborn but it didn't give him a right to act the way he did. Souji spent the late afternoon preparing food for the detective, all of her favourites while cheekily allowing the aroma of his work to spread around the house as much as possible. Once the California rolls were all done with a side portion of the karaage and rice, Souji knocked on the door of their bedroom.

"Naoto?" He called softly, he heard no response. He pressed his ear to the door to hear the bed sheets or any footsteps but nothing came from it. He knocked again.

"Naoto?" He asked again, with more concern laced in his voice and yet again got not reply. "I'll leave the food out here if you are ever feeling hungry; just leave the plates outside the door."

He carefully placed the tray of food on the floor and headed into the living room. He thought best not to push the situation to have it blow up in his face and let Naoto have her time to cool down.

About five minutes into reading Souji heard shuffling from the bedroom and then heard the creek from the hinges of the door to signify someone opened it. The small clattering noise of the plates and the tray confirmed to Souji that she did originally hear him but she didn't want to see him right now, or she wasn't ready to face him. He smiled as he worked on the lesson plans for the upcoming week, knowing that she wasn't angry enough at him to turn down his cooking. He hoped the food made her better enough that she would talk to him in the morning.

As the day went on, all Souji heard was the odd ruffle of noise from the bedroom but he made sure he kept a keen ear out just in case Naoto called him so he could apologise and put it all behind them. While it Naoto didn't like to dwell on situations, if she felt someone violated her pride she would hold a grudge, or some sort of resentment. Souji made a note to talk to her before he left for work.

It was getting late, and Souji thought better of staying awake to finish some of the case files Naoto had left on the study desk. He could take some of them to work and complete them there. He had done his best to fill out all of the details of the last case and get them sent off to the estate so they can wrap it up. Every time he worked on it though, he felt a pang of guilt knowing that this case had pushed them apart momentarily in a conflict of ideals and methods.

"The quicker I can get them done the better." He wrote a quick note saying that he will take care of them and placed it on the desk. He neatly gathered the file book and its contents and put them in his messenger bag he took to school. Fastening the clip he made sure it was tight so nothing fell out. Placing it by the living room door, he went to the kitchen to take out clothes from the dryer for bed and bring out the guest futon so he could sleep on.

...

...

...

Dressed in a set of long shorts and a baggy T-shirt, the emotional strain of their argument meant as soon as he was on the futon, he was already sleepy. His thoughts drifted to Naoto, wandering if she was already asleep. Considering the silence that filled their house, he could only assume she called it quits for the night. He switched his body posture so he was lying on his back looking up at the ceiling.

 _'I'm really sorry for today...'_

His eyes closed taking a moment to think back to how he could have changed how today, wanted nothing more to go back in time and change what happened. He wanted to take back his words, he wanted to just let it go but the poison of each other's ego only clouded their judgement. It was never about who was better than the other, it was about looking out for one another. Making sure they both got home safe. If life taught him anything, that conflict like this only get in the way of how short life is, considering how dangerous Naoto's job was and what they went through in school.

He could feel sleep pulling him into the silent abyss, to lull him into the land of silence and dreams. He was almost there, but he hoped it didn't remind him of his mistake...

"Souji-kun..." Souji blinked.

 _'Am I dreaming already? I guess it's no surprise it's what my mind reflected back to...'_

"Souji-kun?" It was Naoto's voice again. He looked up to see the ceiling that he was staring at a moment ago. He shook his head lightly, but then noticed the night light that shone in the passage was being partially blocked into the room. He shifted in his futon to turn to the obstruction and saw a silhouette of his wife standing at the door way. He took in her details, she was wearing one of Souji's button-up shirts which were obviously several sizes too big to her and while looking through the seam at the bottom, she was only wearing her plain black panties. Her face held an unreadable expression but it was obvious that she had shed tears not too long ago. Her hands were interlaced in front of her but her head was tilted, waiting for to be accepted into his presence.

She was scared.

She was scared that argument drove them away from each other to the point where she was worried he held it against her. They weren't used to the conflict so it hit them pretty hard when it happened.

He looked at her, his expression shifting into one of warmth. He nodded quickly and she took a few steps forward then crouched down next to his futon. Souji hand extended forward towards her slowly, almost in question if it was ok to touch her. While her expression was still blank, the subtle blink of the eye she gave was a signal for him to continue. His hand cupped her cheek gently and immediately she nuzzled against it, the warmth and affection she craved came flooding back.

They were still, enjoying the company of each other as warm grey met concerned silver. Naoto placed her hand over his against her cheek and murmured softly.

"I miss you Souji-kun..." She whispered into his hand, her cheeks lighting up in a blush.

"I love you Naoto." He said simply. Not finding any other way to express how he felt. Her smile was small; pleased that the small rift didn't change how they felt about each other.

"Naoto I'm sorry." He breathed but she shook her head.

"It was us; we were stubborn and prideful..." She held his hand tighter. Small droplets formed at the corner of her eyes.

"I should have known better. I know what I said got to you. It's not about one of us being better than the other; it was about us both of us getting home ok."

The sleuth nodded.

"What I hate, is that I know I was close to losing you. Please don't put me through that again. Promise me you won't do that Souji?"

The former leader was about to answer her instantly, but then he thought about the question. Would he really never put himself in danger for her sake or would he give it all up for her well being?

"I can't promise you that Naoto."

Her eyes widened as he rejected her request, shocked at what it might mean.

"What? W-Why?"

"If you were in danger I would risk everything for you in a heartbeat. I done it back then when we're in school and I'll do it for you now. You mean too much to me just to sit back and see something like that happen." His explanation caused the detective to break down into a sob.

The sound of Naoto sobbing tore his heart in two.

"I don't do this to prove I'm better than you, or I don't need you. I just don't know what I can do without you."

Naoto paused for a second, trying to find words.

"Souji-kun I should not demand compliance from you, considering your abilities we should be equals, my pride clouded my judgement and treatment of you..."

Souji smiled the best he could, trying to turn around the look of turmoil Naoto had.

"You are the one of experience and I'm your assistant. I shouldn't have winded you up. I'm more than happy to assist you where I can so don't feel obligated to not call the shots."

Even in the darkness, they could see each other's eyes clearly. The sleuth felt that if she let this conversation carry on they will go back and forth until they both fell asleep. If they wanted any closure on tonight one of them would have to cut this conversation off. Naoto's hand moved to his wrist and ever so gently tugged on it.

"Souji-kun, come to bed with me." It was her demand, she didn't want to be without him anymore and considering his actions he felt the same about her. She missed the warmth and the embrace that she's grown so accustom to within their walls.

"Are you sure Naoto?" His warm smile turned to a small frown of worry. She noticed that he was still concerned about her anger, wondering if it was ok to cut his punishment short.

"I wouldn't want anything more. You not sleeping there was a horrible reminder of what may have been. It's those thoughts I want to push away, your presence would be the assurance I need for them to disappear."

She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath in.

"So would you?" She breathed.

 _'An offer I can't refuse...'_

Souji nodded, ever so slowly which brought a small smile from the sleuth. She took his hand in hers and began to sit up, pulling him up from the futon. Slowly he rose up with his wife until the both stood facing each other. Naoto resisted the urge to press herself against him and let him embrace her right this second; it could wait for the bedroom. Taking a solid grip of his hand she turned and walked with him in tow back to the bedroom, intending to give him the new punishment of showering her with affection for the night.

His work be damned...

"Naoto?"

She didn't break her stride.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you wearing my shirt?" The heat bloomed on her face but her words never wavered. They've been going for far too long for her to be embarrassed about it now.

"I always do when you are not home, it reminds me of you."

"That explains the laundry." He said flatly.

Naoto scoffed.

...

...

...

* * *

 **It's a bittersweet story of Naoto and Souji accepting their flaws and the situations that may came up and how they deal with them. But at the end of the day they have each other and ultimately that's all that matters.**

 **Birthday Pair is coming eventually I swear.**


	15. Dressed Pair

**This idea came up on my Second playthrough of Golden. This outfit though.**

[Thanks to Zanmat0 for the review edit]

* * *

Dressing Pair

"Seriously?" Souji nodded with an embarrassed smile, feebly scratching the back of his head as Naoto looked at the offending garment. The pair was currently located on the highest floor of the Heaven dungeon where they miraculously managed to save Souji's little cousin and they first sign where the super natural powers that may be started to unravel before them. However the issue at hand this time was more fashion based than super natural.

"And what on earth made you think I would wear this?" Thank the heavens Souji decided to pull Naoto out on her own for her to even get this request. The outfit alone was completely scandalous, and in no circumstance would she have even given a second thought to wearing anything like this and possibly shoot the owner of the request just to make herself feel better...

...But...

It was Souji-senpai of all people making the request, and he was definitely sincere about it. She ended up at least thinking about it, which a part of her brain was screaming at herself in horror. This Coronet set was absolutely silly and completely against what she sees in clothes.

"Actually I didn't think you would even consider it, I'm actually happy you haven't shot me yet."

 _Ha..._

Naoto sighed. It was one of her exasperated ones where she really _should_ know better but she was more than likely going to give this a try against her better judgement. She shook her head, happy they were on their own, but it was a matter of time the investigation team would come and look for them and she had to be aware that even though none of them could see them right away, and she had more than enough time to change, Rise would still be able to pick them up easily.

She looked up at the outfit again then looked at Souji. An idea shot her through her to make this even, and probably to help put her more at ease with the idea.

"Senpai?" She blushed however Souji ignored it and looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"Hmm?"

"Wear your swim shorts or your bath towel and I'll do it." Souji didn't blush at all at the request, only putting his hand to his chin in thought. After a couple seconds a grin lit up his face and he nodded enthusiastically.

"You have yourself a deal Naoto."

She sighed again, wondering what the hell she got herself into.

...

...

...

After a few moments of awkward changing, the two finished as Naoto inspected herself with a heavy blush that wouldn't go away.

"I can't actually believe I'm doing this..." She mumbled as she looked over herself. The sudden breeze that ran between her thighs and what could just about be called underwear was doing a poor attempt at protecting her decency still took her by surprise by how thin it was. The only saving grace of that was the cloth lining on the inside of the metal, at least someone thought about that when it came to comfort. She never thought she would say this, but she would have killed for a pair of girl boxers right now, having so much of her behind on display made herself conscious about even turning away from Souji.

 _To be fair, it's not like he hasn't seen it before..._

She scolded the part of her brain which was clearly making fun of her for probably one her worse life choices she's made in recent history. She ran a hand along her stomach feeling her midriff out in the open, and it was super rare that she had that on show. The only time she ever showed it off was when Souji made her try on her Halloween outfit at her apartment. She also frowned at the lack of bandages she could wear with this thing. The upper chest piece did a better job of saving her dignity but her bust size is more visible through it. While she _knew_ she was busty, she hated showing it or even giving people a glimpse to show how big they were. School uniforms be damned, least she could wear bandages under those.

She turned to Souji who was comfortably sitting on the step under one of the archways as he looked on curiously. He seemed unphased about his attire, his bath towel covering his lower half leave very little else to the imagination. Naoto sighed as she walked over to him, she could see his eyes drift downwards to her legs and upwards to her hips. While the embarrassment was almost off the charts, there was something thrilling about the look her gave her. The undivided attention was so apparent it was almost like he was under a spell she put on him.

 _I guess I can see the reasoning for lingerie now..._

"Souji-kun?" A gloved hand took a hold of his chin and moved it so he was looking up at her face

"Huh?" He asked stupidly, completely unaware he was being addressed.

...

...

...

"Right guys I'm going to attempt to find them." Rise said confidently as she looked towards the group as a silent request to go along with their plan. Yosuke nodded, pleased with the easy way to locate their friends, they haven't been able to get through to them for the past 15 minutes.

"Surely they should be alright considering how strong they are?" Yukiko asked.

"Considering Sensei's power level I doubt anything in most of these areas can touch him. I can still sense him and Nao-chan's presence and it's not under any danger, I just don't know where they are." Teddie replied.

Chie scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Still doesn't stop me from worrying."

Rise stuck her tongue out.

"Don't worry guys I'll find them in a second. I can feel them and is no threat but it won't stop us from coming crashing down on their own private party. They're probably just training or something anyway." She said dismissively. If she came at this at a serious angle she would probably worry the party more than they need to.

"Come Kouzeon." The surveillance Persona took its position as its scanning crown was placed over Rise's head.

...

...

...

Naoto couldn't help but laugh at the expression Souji had on its face. It was such a cliché look of a love sick puppy who's only interested is the one of its affection and desires. Taking the opportunity to relish in some attention while she was here (and to provide a more comfortable atmosphere for her to wear this abomination) she straddled on his lap and wrapped her arms around him bringing them close. She jumped slightly as his hands came and locked behind her lower back, still not used to the skin on skin contact the outfit gave.

She then felt it.

That feeling of a third presence looming over them that they were all too familiar knowing as mission control who was giving them long range support. However the presence stayed silent, just observing the situation. Naoto's right hand cupped Souji's right cheek and went to look like she was about to kiss his neck sensually.

"Rise's watching us..." She breathed light enough in his ear only so Souji could hear. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah I can feel it too." He replied in the same manor. Good at least he wasn't so far gone that he wasn't completely paying attention to what's around him. Naoto suddenly came up with a devilish idea, which made her blush furiously.

"Senpai?"

"Hmm?"

"May I indulge in some light revenge?" Souji turned to her with a raised eye brow.

"What were you thinking?" Without giving him an answer she leaned forward and locked lips with him, very passionately and sensually. Souji taken by surprise by how bold she was readjusted his hold on her so his hands splayed across her bare lower back.

 _Remember he is mine Rise-san!_

...

...

...

Back in the main set area of the Midnight Channel, completely unknown to the rest of the group, Rise watched as the affectionate and sensual scene before her played out. Rise's breathing started to increase as this scene played out in front of her. The interaction between the couple started to fuel racier and perverted thoughts that started to run through her mind as the blush on her face got deeper until she started to have a minor nose bleed.

"Rise!" The voice snapped her out of her thoughts and concentration as her Persona dissipated as her focus snapped. Looking completely clueless to the looks of concern they gave her, her face shot them back one of confusion.

"What?" She asked simply.

"Your nose is bleeding." She looked down at her uniform to see the small splotches of blood. She quickly wiped it off her face with the back of her hand.

 _Oops, got a bit lost in the moment there._

"Ah sorry about that, I was concentrating too hard for no reason there." The group seemingly unconvinced put it aside to make sure they ask again later.

"Well did you find them?" Yosuke asked worriedly. Rise dismissed his concern and answered confidently.

"They are currently on the 10th Floor of the heaven dungeon; they are just taking a breather from some practice."

Kanji nodded.

"Alright guys lets go get some practice and stomp some shadows." The group agreed and headed in the direction of the dungeon where they saved Nanako.

Rise wiped the sweat off her brow from her minor voyeuristic experience she just had.

"I can't believe it was enough to get me riled up..."

...

...

...

Naoto felt the Rise's connection to them sever assuming that she either got tired of watching or had to report back to the others where they was. She pulled away softly, panting heavily as they both tried to get their breath back from their long kiss. Despite the heavy blush on her face she sported a Souji like grin.

"I feel a little better."

Souji chuckled.

"Good good. I'm assuming now they will be on their way so we should change back?" Naoto nodded quickly.

"Yes, I'd die with embarrassment if any of them saw me like this."

...

...

...

* * *

 **I'll add more to this one eventually.**


	16. Parental Pair

**A bit of a random idea this was. Thought it was cool concept, feels nice to be working on this again.**

* * *

"Junko!"

"Junko-chan!"

The ruffling upstairs became more frantic, as it seems someone just realised they're out of time.

"Damn it!" She cursed loudly while scavenging for a hair tie for her pony tail. Her hair accessories box's contents were mostly spewed out on the bed, in a desperate plight to find what she was looking for.

"Have you seen my flower hair tie?" She called down the stairs.

"No! Just use the ribbons I gave you." Her ears perked up, at the mention of one of her more valuable hair decorations. While it may seem like an afterthought for most people, it was valuable beyond belief; it was handed down to her by her mother.

"I can't wear those; it's not a special occasion!" Her mother shrugged, not wondering what the problem was.

"Just imagine every occasion as a special occasion, see justification." She was practical to the end, almost to a fault some people say. The teenager sighed, she really didn't have time and she didn't want to hold up her auntie any longer.

"Fine I'll wear them." She took the blue and silver ribbons and carefully tied her cobalt blue hair in a neat ponytail.

"…And done…" She said as she gave a quick look in the mirror. She wore a white polo shirt with tracksuit bottoms, complete for a casual day out. She checked to see if her hair was alright before flicking her hair over her shoulder and strutting out of the room. She was met at the bottom of the stairs which what only could be an exasperated smile.

"Glad to see you're finally down, you know you couldn't keep her waiting forever."

"Yes mother..." Junko said blandly. Naoto leaned against the doorframe of the living room casually, her foot taping rhythmically against the floor in patience. She herself was sporting a simple blue blouse and pair boot-cut jeans. Her hair tied in a small ponytail. Junko's expression brought a smile to Naoto as she looked on at her daughter.

Junko couldn't have made her any more proud to be a mother. She had the same slim frame as her mother did at her age with the height to go with it too. But her face wasn't as sharp as the head of the Shirogane estate; her eyes weren't as calculating, but mixed in with the same warmth that was contained in her father's. She still had very tomboyish tendencies as her mom but not to the same extent like her mother's teenage years. Her blue hair was a shaded mix of Naoto's Navy and Souji's silver. It was long, straight and flowed gracefully down her back.

Every time Naoto looked at her she could see her post school mid university years staring back at her. It always brought a smile to the sleuth no matter what mood she's in.

"By the way, where is Dad? He didn't tell me where he was going."

"He took Yuu-kun fishing again; the weather was good enough to go apparently." Junko sighed as her auntie poked her head through the door.

"What is his obsession with fishing, it's almost like he's training Yuu from a young age…" She said with a mild frown.

"Trust me he's been obsessed with it since before we started dating." Naoto sighed replicating her daughter bringing a small laugh from a waiting Nanako at the door.

"And considering how Yuu-kun, is like he'll grow up enjoying it like his father."

"Are you day dreaming Mum?" Naoto shook her head.

"No, reminiscing."

"Anyway I should go; I don't want to hold up Auntie Nanako any longer than I have too."

"Don't worry we have all the time in the world." Her Auntie reassured but Junko shook her head.

"No no, you are taking me shopping, the least I can do is be on time." Nanako wearing a bright yellow sundress shot her a sweet smile before looking at the sleuth.

"Anything else big sis?" She asked, referring to the long time affectionate name she had used since Naoto's teenage years.

"No, as long as Junko has her watch then it's fine."

"Something important about it?"

"It's-"

"My mum would prefer to know where I am at all times…" Junko turned to her with a sigh. "She tends to be a bit paranoid."

Naoto scoffed.

"Working in the crime investigation industry does that to you. I've had too many near misses to take the chance. Sorry Junko." Naoto told her, voice a deadpan tone.

"Well it's not like I'll fall through a TV or something..."

The two women traded glances and then laughed nervously at the joke leaving the teen confused.

"What?"

"Nothing…" Naoto shrugged off hoping to change the subject.

"Yeah, well we'll get going. Send Big Bro and Yuuta-kun my love; hopefully I'll see them when we get back." Nanako wrapped up, now urgent to leave the house.

Naoto nodded and gave her sister-in-law(ish) a smile of gratitude.

"Just try to bring her back as she left." Nanako laughed while Junko gave an exasperated sigh.

"Mum…"

"Will do, I wouldn't hear the end of it from Big Bro if I didn't." Naoto grinned knowing what her husband is like.

"Take care you two; phone me if you need anything."

"Yeah!" they said unison before the door closed abruptly cutting off the communication between the three. Naoto took another look at the door before pushing herself up from the wall she was leaning against. Looking around she gave one more huff before putting her hands on her hips.

"A couple more errands to do then I'll go see them."

It only took another hour until Naoto was done with some of the laundry left over from a recent trip she had and filing the evaluation documents before sending them to the estate for post investigation assessment. She smiled at her handy work, happy to see that she got it out of the way quicker than expected. With that she put on her spring jacket, her trademark hat and her bag filled with candles and flowers and set off out the house with a muted thump from the door hitting the frame.

She laughed to herself noticing that the family Subaru Impreza Wagon was still left in the drive way meaning Souji and Yuuta left the house without it. Not much of a surprise considering its how Souji is but leave it to him to make a mundane task like travelling a little harder than it should be.

 _'Especially with all of the fishing equipment...'_

She sighed realising after she was done she could have the opportunity to pick them up and noting that the work car could still hold two adults and a child with the equipment with ease, she could go with that. With a shrug and a twirl of the keys she jumped in and pulled out of the drive way before shooting off to her destination.

The drive was short, but enough to sort out the thoughts she had in her head. She did this once every two months and it was almost like tradition. She occasionally took Yuu-kun when he was just a toddler but now, she didn't mind the privacy, it made this easier especially with how good Yuuta was at picking up other people's emotions.

 _'Just like his father.'_

The Bentley Mulsanne pulled up at the Yasoinaba cemetery parking lot before being parked sensibly on the far side to give people easy access in and out of the area. She got out of the car and quickly went to the back to retrieve her bag and some flowers and bundled them into her arms. Spinning on her heel, she kicked the back seat shut before fumbling with the keys to lock it. After successfully hearing the small click and the red light beginning to flash, she gave herself a small smile in the side mirror before walking into the complex.

The walk was quiet, with the occasional footsteps of others passing in the distance and the whistling of the leaves in the wind. The deeper Naoto got amongst the tombstones, the tighter she held her bags and flowers. While it was only subconsciously, she could feel the stifling spiritual air that clung to the area.

After a few paces she got to a cornered off section, the same section that always sent a shiver down her spine, and turned any smile she had into a small frown.

She looked at the cosmic blue marble tombstones imprinted with the family emblem she stopped in front of. They were still as pristine in a condition as they were laid.

 _Matsuda Shirogane_

 _Karen Shirogane_

 _Koji & Shino Shirogane_

She looked at the set of three before setting candles at each of them before pulling out a lighter from her back pocket and lit them carefully, making sure it didn't go out in the wind. She set down a small bouquet of assorted flowers at each tombstone before lowering her head to recite a small prayer.

"I hope you are all doing well?" She asked to the air and was replied with the wisp of the wind around her.

"Good, I just wanted to give you an updated on how we've been doing. The renovation to the Shirogane Estate is almost done. Now staff members will now have living quarters within estate, the place was too big for me and Souji so I hope you don't mind me making use of it like this, Yakushiji-san has had his work cut out looking over it. I must admit I've grown addicted to the small and humble home I'm used to with Souji-kun. Jun-chan and Yuu-kun seems happy with it but I do make sure there is enough space for everyone."

She took a deep breath to gather her thoughts. Even though she was hoping her relatives could hear her, it still made her nervous as she could feel their presence in the air.

"Yuu-kun is really growing up. He's almost the spitting image of his dad at a young age but he has my sharp eyes. I'm sure it scares some of the other children at his school. He's so hyper and all over the place, reminds me of myself when I was small..."

She trailed off, thoughts of the hyper active Yuuta running himself ragged in excitement constantly.

"Junko has matured so much lately. She's also gaining a love for technology. While she is not into law and criminal studies, she's definitely found an interest in the equipment me and Souji use. She's been more curious lately as the things I built as a child. She definitely has the Shirogane blood within her. It's so exciting to see my own daughter to take so much of an interest in things."

Her jacket flapped in the wind she enclosed her arms around herself. No matter how many times she did this, it never made this any easier.

"Souji is doing well; he's regarded as one of the best lecturers in his field of psychology in Japan and is always striving to be better. I think it's the ability to change what mask depending on the person makes it easy for him. He's also an amazing hand in and around the house. Also he's contribution to the Shirogane Estate has been second to none. He's still a little reckless though; it's getting harder to keep him in line."

She laughed as an image of Souji's goofy smile came into her vision. But she shook her head knowing that she should draw it to a close before she ended up breaking down. It was never fun when that happens

"I want to thank everyone here, without all of you as guidance, I would have never been able to grow up the detective or be able to be the confident person I am now. I was worried about so much but the fact you all believed in me made it so much easier. I wish you all continue to guide me in life. I will continue to lead the Shirogane name with honour and respect." She said holding back a tear.

She looked down to her feet, as her mind tried to find a way to say goodbye.

"I'll be back soon, please take care of each other..."

She took a second to compose herself.

"...Where ever you are."

She laid a white card on each respective tombstone carefully, placing it so the wind couldn't blow it away. She stood up, fixing her jacket and hat into place before giving a gentle nod. Making sure the bag was secure on her shoulder she turned to leave, only leaving the wind to keep her relatives company for now.

"I should go pick Souji and Yuu-kun now, I'm sure they wouldn't mind an easy trip back home."

She took one last look at the graves before walking off.

 _Please continue to bless and watch over us._

 _Naoto Shirogane-Seta_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._


	17. Penguin Pair

**Not much here, this to tied people over until I'm done with the next chapter of Sisters at War.**

* * *

"Rise-san, I don't need help down the stairs, I'm just fine..." Naoto told her best friend, completely exasperated by the attention she was getting. The Idol shot her a sweet smile before taking her arm and helping her walk down the stairs.

She sighed again which may have been the twelfth time today and her hormones were slowly getting the better of her as well.

"When you have a bump that big when you walk, you waddle like a penguin." Rise told her matter of factly. Naoto's mouth was wide open in shock.

"I do not waddle!"

"Yes you do now come with me." Naoto's face scrunched up in frustration as Rise helped her down the stairs. However she let out a small breath of happiness as she finally got to the bottom of the stairs of her house. Stair climbing has become more of a daunting task in the past couple of months.

"How is she anyway?" Rise asked pointing to her stomach, considerably swollen due to the stage she was at.

Yes, Naoto Shirogane was now pregnant. Something she would have never expected when she was in her teens. She slowly shuffled to the sofa before sitting down in a heap before the idol bounced around before landing next to her.

"She's fine, she moves around a lot though." Naoto said with a small smile on her face. Her left hand was stroking her stomach with care. Motherhood was something she found intimidating for a while now but as the pregnancy developed; she became more and more used to the idea of caring for a little one. Not like Souji minded, he was stoked by the news and has spoilt Naoto since pregnancy begun (Much to the detective's frustration). But Naoto made sure that the news was kept quiet, long enough that she could sort out her mind and her priorities. She needed time to think, how to tackle the new way of life and balance it with what seemed to be her duty, her character.

It took two months before the effects started to show. She tried to hide it by slowly altering her clothes, moving to more baggy attire, but Yakushiji was the first one to spot her change.

 _"Naoto-sama, you seem to be different lately, what are you wearing?" Naoto faked ignorance immediately, her self-defence mechanism kicking in. She was heavily self-conscious of her growing need to move to casual clothing. More often she moved to jeans and plain black or navy blue T-Shirts, straying away from her normally formal attire._

 _"Nothing, I just felt like a change of style that's all?" She said, without facing him as she went through the estate files, sorting out the old records of cases left by her late grandfather._

 _"Style? You've never been one for 'style' Naoto-sama." Naoto shrugged. Ignoring the statement altogether and continued to shuffle through files._

 _She felt a hand on her shoulder which made her jump slightly. She had to fight her reactions and remind them that Yakushiji is the only one here so she didn't have to worry. The motherly protection system was starting to become more apparent._

 _"Are you hiding something from me?" He asked slowly, but clearly enough to sound concerned. Naoto froze knowing he was on to her and it was REALLY hard to shake him off once he found something._

 _"It's nothing Yakushiji-san you must be seeing things."_

 _"Your hand is trembling Naoto-sama." He pointed out quickly. That was a very armature mistake to make_.

 _'Seems like I really can't get out of this without telling the truth...'_

 _Naoto removed his hand from her shoulder before standing up. She moved her cap so her eyes were visible and looked the Secretary dead in the eye._

 _"Yakushiji-san I..." Naoto trailed off._

 _"You can tell me Naoto-sama I-"_

 _"I'm pregnant." The words cut off the caretaker of the estate, seizing him in a grip of shock. Naoto sighed as she pulled up her shirt to reveal the swollen bump starting to form. Yakushiji's hands covered his agape mouth in shock._

 _"H-How long?"_

 _"Two months." she said matter of factly. Not really interested in beating around the bush anymore._

 _"W-Why did you not say?" Naoto scoffed._

 _"I've been busy. I wanted to see how I truly feel with parenting; I needed some time to get used to it." She turned away, expression seeming more distant than before._

 _"Souji-san knows?" Anger flashed in her eyes momentarily before she caught herself. She really needed to keep on top of that._

 _"Of course he knows, as usual he's over the moon..." She sighed again. She let go of her shirt and turned back towards the files she was sorting through._

 _"...Try to keep the news down at the estate please." Suddenly she was enveloped in a massive hug which caused her to yelp._

 _"The estate will finally have a successor, I'm so proud of you Naoto-sama" He said joyfully as the detective tried to squirm out of his grip._

 _"O-Okay... L-Let me go..." She struggled until he eventually let go._

"Least everyone is happy for you right?" Rise pointed out brightly causing Naoto to frown.

"I just don't like the attention." She looked away to the table which had a picture of her and Souji on it.

"About 3 months in Yakushiji-san informed the whole estate about me. They cut the amount of cases I took by eighty five percent until a month later I wasn't allowed any." Naoto huffed, clearly annoyed by her special treatment.

"That explains all of the new gizmos you've been working on." Naoto nodded.

"I know they are all worried about the baby and how I shouldn't 'over-do it' but I have too much time on my hands because of it." Rise shot her a look of sympathy.

"Shame, is there any cases you can take on?"

Naoto shrugged.

"I've taken some private investigation cases not sanctioned by the estate, nothing huge, just looking for long lost relatives and things like that. Even I must admit crime is very taxing on the mind and body."

"Is that why Souji has been helping you a lot?"

"Yeah, for now he's the extra eyes and ears I need, not prefer right now." She leaned back, annoyed at her dependency on others on normally mundane and simple tasks. She hated the fact she had to ask Souji to help her on investigations before she was written off for leave. A Shirogane was independent, doesn't need anyone but themselves.

"I'm sure he's happy that he gets to spend more time with you." Naoto let out a breath, remembering how considerate he tries to be.

"That's true." She stroked her stomach slowly.

"I miss him..." She said sadly. Rise raised an eye brow on how quickly Naoto was shifting through her feelings, and actively changing on a whim.

"It's so strange not to see you in control." The statement instantly got her attention.

"What?" Rise put up her hands defensively.

"Hear me out. You are going through emotions quicker than I can keep up, it's like you're being more honest." Naoto flinched then frowned.

"Are you saying-"

"No I'm not. I'm just pointing out that your hormones have a solid hold on you." The logic in Rise's words was undeniable as she shrunk into the sofa, ashamed of not being able to keep herself in check.

"I can't wait until this is over..." The detective mumbled.

Rise patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry; we're all looking forward to it."

...

...

...


	18. Jealous Pair

**What? Was bored. Second set of Laundry next. Was originally gonna be two separate stories.**

* * *

 **Jealous Pair**

It is unknown to no one that both Souji Seta and Naoto Shirogane were both very popular people at their school. The teenager donning silver hair was considered the smartest in the school grades wise, but his aloof but considerate nature earned him many admirers among his classmates and close friends. His levels of awareness made it easy to see he carried that effect around him and school. While he didn't flaunt it like he owned the place, he was still moderately cocky enough to let people know he was very confident in himself.

Naoto Shirogane was the opposite, she had no time or care for such trivial matters. She wasn't interested in being in the spotlight. If anything it was an unfortunate side effect to dealing with her persona. Women threw themselves at her before her gender was known and she sometimes had to wonder if it became more apparent once it was revealed when she got confessions from both genders. The confessions she got were numerous, much more compared to her boyfriend to the point where even he teased her about it.

However they weren't immune to the growing affection the two attracted. One of the quickest things they had to learn as a couple was how much attention they brought. The sharp feeling when they thought that there would be someone who would make the other sway is hard to get over but it was something that they went through together.

...

...

...

Souji stretched as he walked into school, still tired from the late night he had yesterday. He grumbled at the slightly detour he would have to make this morning to return a garment back to it's rightful owner. He perked up at the small chance he might see his Girlfriend before lunch which always makes something worth it.

Putting on a small smile, he changed his shoes at his foot locker, getting the familiar feel of his school foot attire before stretching his feet. Once snug and secure he picked up his back again and headed to the first year lockers.

As he turned the corner he saw a pair of the first year girls giggling among themselves. He shrugged knowing it wasn't anything new; however he did notice where they were standing. Not really wanting to embarrass the Sleuth, he waited a couple minutes before he realised that they weren't idly waiting around for class to start.

They were waiting for Naoto.

Whether it's the fear of being late or the boredom of waiting, the pair decided to move after shrugging. As they walked to the stairs, they ran into Souji who's shifted his posture from observing them to idly waiting.

"Oh hey there Souji-Senpai." One of them said brightly. Her pony tail moved with her nod of respect. Souji shot the pair of them a smile of acknowledgement.

"Waiting for Naoto-kun?" The other asked, with warmth to the cheeks.

 _Cute..._

"Actually I'm waiting for Kanji." Souji said simply, easily redirecting his intentions, not skipping a beat.

Both the girls laughed.

"You'll be waiting a while then." The first one joked causing Souji to scoff.

"I don't mind being late by a minute or two." He snickered.

"Anyway we best get going. By the way if you see Naoto-kun, tell her Yuka-chan is looking for her." The other girl blushed heavily and mumbled something incoherent, which caused Souji to raise an eye brow.

The two then walked off out of sight and up the stairs. Then suddenly Souji realised that it was actually quite late, even for Naoto. Then he saw it, the blue cap, just the absolute edge of it sticking out from behind a set of lockers by the door.

He smirked.

"Come out Naoto." He said loud enough to hear. The detective embarrassingly poked her head out of the hiding place and looked around for anyone else.

After noticing the coast was clear, she quickly ran to her shoe locker.

"Hiding from the attention?" He asked with an amused look on his face. Naoto frowned.

"Souji-..." She looked around so see if anyone was listening.

"Souji-kun you know exactly how I feel about attention from others. I can barely handle yours on it's own..." She mumbled with a small blush.

Souji presented a small scarf.

"I think this yours Detective." She took a moment to examine it before her eyes lit up in gratitude.

"Ah I forgot this at your residence last night. I was going to call you to inquire about bringing it in but I forgot." She smiled happily.

"Thank you Souji-kun." Souji mirrored her smile with his. "I'll just place it in my locker and hopefully I'll remember-" As she opened her locker, a flood of unopened letters spewed out instantly caused her to sigh.

"Admirers?" He quipped. She glared hard enough to make him instantly back down.

"I've had enough of this-. Oh..." She perked up as one of the letters instantly caught her eye. The was a letter which had considerably better presentation than the rest, with the Japanese characters elegantly done by hand, something about it Naoto recognised.

"With presentation like this I think it comes from the Shuda family..." She trailed off as she opened the letter quickly and efficiently. There was something about it which made Souji uncomfortable, maybe it was the presentation, or the amount of time spent into it.

He leaned against the lockers, hiding his worry behind his stoic face.

"Do you know the Shuda family? I'm assuming their connected to the one who is a part of the school council."

Naoto heard the tone shift in his voice but decided to not comment on it.

"Yes, they've been pretty close to our family for a while; they are semi-aristocrat level in terms of social status. As far as I'm aware they are not bad people." She said calmly, unfolding the paper.

"Hmm..." Souji acknowledged carefully reading the Sleuth's face. Her eyes narrowed then as they scrolled along the text carefully not to miss anything. About half way through her eyes widened as her cheeks tinted pink before she frowned slightly.

While Souji was tuned in before, now he was fully aware of Naoto's posture and body language. He noticed her frowned increased as she hit the bottom paper, before folding it up neatly and placing it back into the locker. She scooped up the rest that were on the floor and placed them in a plastic bag she got from her school pack and then shoved them back in the locker. She leaned back against them and sighed in exasperation.

"So what was that about?" Souji asked simply.

"It was a dinner date invitation, I should have known considering how it started."

"How so?" She turned to Souji and gave him a small smile.

"We've previously worked for his family before on several occasions so he is one of the few people that knew me as a woman before news escaped into the town. While his comments about me and my family's work are rather flattering, I'd rather pass on his advances."

"Even if I wasn't here?" Souji pointed out.

Naoto put her finger to her chin in through, but the thought of the lack of her Senpai made her frown.

"Even if the situation was like that, I'd rather not mix work and romance like that."

Souji couldn't help but laugh.

"So what about me?"

She smiled up at him shyly. "You are the exception that makes the rule Souji-kun."

She pushed herself off the lockers and began to walk past him. Before she did, she leaned up and tapped his nose with her index finger.

"But don't worry Souji-kun, I am yours." She said simply before working off, leaving the leader shocked and dumbfounded.

...

...

...

As for Naoto, She knew amongst the investigation team that he had his admirers with the girls all secretly lining up for his attention. It scared her how one person has such an emotional grip on the team. Sure he acknowledges it but he never once interfered. There would be many, many people who would do what they could to take advantage of that, the emotional manipulation while completely absurd considering it's Souji (All he wants to do is cook, eat, smash shadows and read) all it would take is someone with a dark side to easily break the cohesion of the group.

That said, Souji took any romantic interests in his stride, he would get the occasional ask for a date or the general interest in his free time. Most people within the school thought Rise owned his soul considering how clingy she was but she knew as well as Rise that it was a front to impress or try to leave her mark on him to keep all the others away so she would have an easier time.

Well that didn't quite go to plan, however the benefit to that was that most girls within the school didn't dare compete with Rise. Competing with the most beautiful girl in the school is one thing (Labelled as Ai pre-Rise era) but competing with an actual Idol who was more than happy (and confident enough) to retaliate and crush the competition with ruthlessness and little disregard to the consequences scared a majority of the female population within the school.

This scenario left Naoto an easy job of not having to worry of Souji having his interest and preferences go elsewhere if he wasn't actively searching himself of course. However people did occasionally did pressed their luck hoping that Souji wouldn't mutter a word to the Idol (Or Yukiko who others suspected was his girlfriend on the down low, especially with how ferocious and protective of him she could get) in fear of getting back claws and teeth.

If anything Naoto was actually quite unsuspecting to everyone, people assumed she was too much of a lone wolf and she did not need romance because of how many offers she turned down (Turning down of Takami Sunda made school news embarrassingly) which wasn't too far from the truth.

She was a Shirogane, she prided herself on independence and able to work on her own accord. But that didn't mean she couldn't have romance. They could easily go hand in hand and was a simple juggling act for her once she was able to accept her feelings.

However there was one girl who was consistent, who was not afraid to get stuck in and attempt to court Souji. She's already had clashes with both Rise and Yukiko on both Souji and other issues.

It wasn't that she was a bad person; she was sweet and willing to help anyone out (as long as it wasn't Rise) and was a kind soul. Her name was Maya, one of the third years who spent a lot of time tutoring lower years.

But she didn't believe the rumours, and she saw past the front of Rise. In the shout-fests the two have hadprior, Rise made the mistake (Or presumably buckled under the pressure) of making a comment she actually wasn't dating her Senpai, but was actively chasing him. This gave Maya new drive to chase her kohai and since Souji get elicit orders from both Naoto and the other girls (After the ladies little bust up over the detective) to keep their relationship quiet for the sake of Naoto's sanity.

But the side effect was Souji having to deal with her advances, which he didn't mind but he knew it made Naoto uncomfortable.

"So Souji-kun, I've got the weekend free coming up, are you busy?" Souji laughed as usual, knowing what she was hinting at.

"Unfortunately I'm a little busy." Maya snickered.

"Got another attempted date with Rise-chan, I'm sure I know how that will go." She said sarcastically bring out a smile from the team leader.

"Well you know what she's like..." She rolled her eyes.

"Well of course I do."

Naoto stumbled across their conversation as she was coming back from the canteen for lunch. She kept herself out of sight as she continued to listen. She noted the usual poker face Souji had on when interacting with people, a complete contrast of Maya fun yet caring expression.

"So why is it do you not date anyone, not like the girls around you are bad. I heard Chie is pretty cool." Souji raised an eye brow in interest.

"I find it interesting that you failed to note Rise, Yukiko and Naoto." Maya shook her head.

"You know how I feel about Yukiko and Rise already." Maya looked to the side in thought. "I dunno, there is something about you and Naoto just seems odd, I wouldn't think you two get on that way."

Souji recoiled, not enough for her to notice but she was surprised she would say that.

Naoto heard it as well; it was a deep strike to the heart instantly made her self-conscious. Her brain instantly casted doubt over herself as some of the negative feelings about herself started to bubble up. He next thought was wondering if Souji felt the same.

 _Well that hurts..._

"Hmm I see, well what are you getting at?" Souji asked curiously.

"You always brush me off, not in the way which is rude but you decline all of my invitations. I also know..." She leaned up and whispered.

"...I know you don't date both Yukiko and Rise..."

She pulled away again. "...So I wondered why, do you have a special lady outside of school we don't know about or a beloved in another city?"

There was a sparkle in her eye that Souji could only describe as whimsical. It seemed the conversation wasn't about him and her any more.

Souji shook his head, but was unsure what to answer. Outside of making a comment that he was asexual he was stuck for answers without lying. He was about to make comment when he saw Naoto come into the hallway they were in. Giving her a polite nod and a smile took the heat off him for just a second as Maya turned to in the direction he was looking.

"Hey there Naoto."

"Why hello there Naoto-kun." Maya said politely, also giving her head a small nodded. Souji noticed something strange in her posture; she was always like that when she was plotting something.

"Hello, Maya-Senpai. Souji-kun." The change of suffix took them both by surprise. Maya looked at Souji suspiciously.

"Souji-kun eh?"

"I-"

Taking the momentum, Naoto struck.

"I'm so sorry Maya-Senpai but I need to drag my boyfriend off for something about this weekend." She said matter-of-factly.

Maya looked like she just had a frying pan dropped on her head while Souji looked on in wonder about how the situation escalated to this.

She turned to the team leader. "Errr, what?"

Souji babbled incoherently before Naoto took her hands around his arm. He looked down at her, even though she was blushing heavily, she had a face of expectation.

The interaction in itself attracted a few bystanders too.

"Ah yes that is right, we are currently dating." He declared. The shock of what was going on didn't quite make it sound convincing.

Maya obviously believed the same.

"I don't quite believe you..." Within an instant Naoto pulled Souji down and kissed him on the cheek. This brought nothing but gasps among the crowd as Maya's eyes went wide.

"You guys are serious..." She looked at Souji mischievously. "I guess I was completely wrong about the girls you might be into."

She didn't take Naoto's sign of territory to heart. If anything she was impressed that someone who was normally quite reserved would do some so bold and public.

He was about to reply before he was tugged away by the Sleuth.

"I'll catch you later Maya-Senpai."

Once they were out of ear shot Souji turned to his girlfriend.

"You heard the whole thing right?"

"Yup."

...

...

...


End file.
